We All Make Mistakes
by nemadragon31
Summary: "Where is my loving daughter?"  "Airport." Said the twins. Their hips were together as if they were joined. Tamaki looked at them. "She's picking up-" "-a friend from America." They informed him.  KyouyaXOC
1. Transfering

**This is my first OHSHC fanfict so please be nice and no flames!**

**I own nothing except for Gwen, Lena, Mina and another character I have yet to let appear.**

**Please no flames! **

* * *

"MOMMY!" the wail of the French blond sounded throughout the empty host club's music room. Just a few minutes ago the last customers had left. A sigh was heard right after the sound stopped.

"Yes Daddy?" Kyouya asked Tamaki without looking up from his black notebook.

"Where is my loving daughter?" Tamaki pointed at him.

"Airport." Said the twins. Their hips were together as if they were joined. Tamaki looked at them. "She's picking up-" "-a friend from America." They informed him.

* * *

Haruhi and her father waited excitedly for the plane from New York to touch Japanese soil. She opened her book again, attempting to read the mathematical problems.

"_**Flight number 482 now landing."**_ The loud voice made her snap her book close.

"Is that her number?" She muttered and took out her phone to check the text message that was sent the moment her friends plane took off. "Dad! That's Lena and Gwendoline's plane!" She stood up immediately and began to look around. Her father smiled at her and shook his head. All she's been doing is clean the apartment next to theirs. Lena had paid for it before she left New York and told Haruhi where she was staying. Needless to say she was ecstatic. Haruhi's head swerved from side to side, her eyes were continuously glancing at all of the people, trying to find the correct face.

"Hey Haruhi." A voice called from behind her. Haruhi turned and absorbed who she was seeing. A girl about her height, dark gold hair that stopped at her wrists, her eyes were a dark emerald green. She wore an off the shoulders black shirt and blue jeans. To complete her outfit she had black strappy high heels and on top of her head were a pair of simple sunglasses.

Holding her hand was a small child that looked around the age 3. Her short hair was a dark gold like Lena's, but her eyes were a lighter green. She wore a simple pink sleeveless dress and white sneakers. She wore a small gold painted plastic flower locket around her neck.

"Lena!"

"Haruhi!" Haruhi and Lena ran to each other and enveloped one another in a well-deserved hug. Haruhi released Lena and bent down to see Gwendoline.

"Hello Gwendoline. I've heard a lot about you from your mother." The girl giggled and blushed softly. Haruhi straightened up and smiled at Lena. "Welcome to Japan." They laughed and Haruhi's father walked up to them.

"Hello Lena." He spun her around and she laughed.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Fujioka." She smiled as she was set down.

"Oh please call me Ranka!" He beamed at her and petted her head.

"My luggage should be here, I just need to pick it up." Lena took Haruhi's hand as Ranka put a hand on Gwendoline's shoulder.

"I'll watch her while you go get your things." He nodded towards the two older girls.

"I'll be right back Gwen." Lena squatted down and smiled brightly as her daughter held out a pinky. The two hooked pinkies and then Lena ran off with Haruhi following. The two girls returned shortly with the belongings and rolled the suitcases out to the car. Gwen stood by her mother the whole time and rolled her own small pink suitcase full of plastic toys and jewelry.

"Mommy?" The girl asked shyly and Lena looked at her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I take out Pooka?" She looked up her bright eyes sparkling.

"As soon as we get to the car." Lena ruffled Gwen's hair and looked around. "See that white car over there?" Gwen nodded. "As soon as we reach that car you may take Pooka out." Gwen jumped and began to walk faster getting ahead of her mother.

"He must be sad without me!" She exclaimed and Ranka chuckled.

"Pooka?" Haruhi asked.

"Her stuffed bunny." Lena answered and it reminded Haruhi of a certain blond at Ouran.

"By the way Lena did you get all of you school things?"

"Yes they came in the mail a week before the flight. Though the dress… might have been altered slightly…" Lena's smiled turned into a smirk. "Oh the wonders of color dye and clothing designers."

"Randy?"

"Randy." They both felt smiles crawl on their faces. Randy was Lena's older and very… flamboyant brother. He designs all of his own clothes and most of Lena's.

When they reached the car Gwen immediately started to dig through her pink suitcase. She pulled out a navy blue stuffed bunny with a white crescent moon on its right eye. Her eyes grew wide and a smile took over her face. Laughter was heard throughout the parking lot as she spun around with her bunny. Lena picked up her daughter and spun her around. The small girl squealed with excitement as Lena put her down.

"Again! Again!" Gwen jumped up and down as Lena smiled.

"We need to get in the car sweetie." She bent down and kissed the child's cheek. Haruhi smiled and picked up one of the suitcases and put it in the trunk. Ranka and Lena put two more in and then put the small pink one in the backseat with Gwen. Lena sat in the back with Gwen as they pulled out of the parking lot.

An hour later they arrived at the apartment complex and had unpacked everything. The furniture would be arriving tomorrow so Haruhi insisted that they stay at her place for the night. The girls sat in Haruhi's room and Lena laid on the floor.

"God, I hate flying." She whined and let herself relax as Gwen flopped on the bed. "Gwen. Don't flop."

"Sorry mamma." Gwen stood up and sat on the bed then laid down on it softly.

"That's better." She gave her daughter a nod and Haruhi smiled.

"You have defiantly grown since I saw you." Haruhi laid next to Lena.

"Well it was about 10 years ago when we did see each other." Lena smiled at her friend.

"You were seven and I was six. That was a good year." Haruhi smiled back.

"Mommy?" A tired voice asked. Lena sat up and looked at her daughter who was staring at the ceiling with half opened eyes.

"Yes?" She asked and picked up Gwen and held the small form to her body.

"I'm tired." Her voice was soft and Haruhi pushed back the sheets on her bed. Lena nodded and placed her back on the bed and Haruhi pulled the covers back up to Gwen's neck.

"Go to sleep sweetie."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" the small girl asked and held out her pinky while the other hand held Pooka in a death grip. Lena hooked her with Gwen's and nodded.

"I will." Gwen let her hand fall as she drifted to sleep. Lena tucked the sheets around her to keep her warm and knelt by the bed and watched her sleep.

"Lena." Haruhi touched said girl's shoulder. "How have you been doing since…" Her voice trailed off. Lena turned around and sat down with Haruhi following her example.

"He's left us alone since I got the restraining order. I don't think he wants to risk jail time." Haruhi glared.

"If I had been there he wouldn't have to worry about jail." She threatened and Lena smiled.

"I know. He's have to worry about a midget girl chasing him halfway across the world." They both chuckled.

"You've become a phenomenal mother Lena." Lena's eyes brightened at that and she gave a toothy grin.

"Thank you Haruhi. I just hope the daycare center can handle her." She nodded and looked at the clock. 9:15 pm. She gave a yawn and laid down on the floor once more.

"Let's try and get some sleep." Haruhi suggested. "Besides we have school tomorrow." Lena just groaned at that statement and rolled over facing Haruhi.

"Dam-ang." She changed her wording quickly and looked up. Gwen was fast asleep.

"Dad said that the rental car is in the parking lot next to our car. So we can drive to school instead of walking." Haruhi informed her and she nodded.

"Good, good." She whispered as Haruhi turned off the lights. The two girls faced each other.

"I missed you Lena."

"I missed you Haruhi." The girls whispered and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

A beeping sound sliced through the silence in the bedroom. Gwen woke up and began to cry softly as Haruhi woke up. Lena who had been up for a couple hours rubbed her eyes.

"Mamma, Mamma." Gwen whimpered. Lena shot up and picked up Gwen.

"Shhhh baby shhhhh. It's ok. It's just the clock alarm." She rocked her slightly and Gwen calmed down shortly after Haruhi turned off the clock. Lena placed Gwen on the bed and patted her cheek. "You ok sweetie?" Gwen nodded and looked around.

"Aunt Haruhi?" Haruhi's eyes widened at that and she looked over.

"Yes Gwen?"

"Thank you for letting me sleep here." She bowed to her as if she has been doing that all her life. Haruhi felt a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"You're daughter is adorable." She said hugging Gwen. Gwen giggled and hugged her back. Lena laughed and shook her head.

"We should get dressed so we can get to the daycare center and then school." Lena said and looked back.

"I'll get mine and Gwen's clothes. Be right back." She left and came back three minutes later with two outfits, two shoes and her purse and a school bag.

She placed the cloths on the bed and dropped her bags on the floor. Haruhi looked at the dress on the bed.

"Randy fixed it up?"

"Oh yeah." Lena began to undress Gwen and she began to fuss.

"I can do it Mommy." Lena frowned and looked down.

"But I wanted to dress my baby girl…" she turned around and Gwen jumped on her back.

"I'm sorry Mommy!" The girl cried out and held on to her mother. Lena leaned back and Gwen let go.

"Good now lift your arms." She smiled knowing she won. Gwen wore a light blue shirt with a bunny on it and pink shorts with white flip-flops and of course her flower pendant. In her hand was Pooka and she was swinging her from side to side. "So cute!" Lena smiled and ruffled Gwen's hair. The two older girls began to undress and Haruhi finished first. As usual she wore the boys uniform and Gwen looked at her.

"Why are you wearing boys clothes?"

"So she can stay close to her boyfriend." Lena teased as Gwen gave a loud "ewwww" sound.

"Now you know that's not true!" Haruhi exclaimed trying to redeem herself.

"Oh sorry. Her to-be boyfriend." Lena smirked and tied the bow on her hip. The dress she was wearing was a black silk material with blue silk underneath the black ruffles. It was sleeveless and the bow was blue silk. Her shoes were high heeled and were completely black except for the heel of the shoes, which were blue. On her head were her sunglasses. Lena smirked and twirled around. "Like it?"

"Way better than the marshmallow dresses." They both nodded went to the kitchen. Gwen ate some toast with jelly on it and a glass of orange juice. Once the girls were finished with eating they went back to the room to get their school things. Lena picked up her purse and school bag.

"Ya'll ready?" Haruhi just looked at her.

"Ya'll?"

"Oops. Sorry I meant you guys. It's a southern thing." Lena said sheepishly. Haruhi tossed the keys to the rental car to Lena and she smirked. "Let's go."

They reached the car and Len's eyes grew wide. She had paid for the rental car self but she didn't know what it would look like or what kind it was. She just asked Haruhi to pick it out. In front of her was a shiny royal blue Mazda RX8.

"My dream car!" She exclaimed and hugged Haruhi. "I can't believe you found one!" she hugged the car and petted it. "You are so pretty and I will probably end up killing your speakers, but you are sooooo pretty." She whispered to the car. Haruhi shook her head and patted Lena's back.

"We need to hurry or we'll end up being late." Lena looked up and stood in a superman pose.

"Onward! To the daycare!" she shouted and slammed herself into the car and unlocked the other doors. The other two entered the car and Gwen laughed.

"Mommy likes this car." She smiled and buckled her seatbelt, as did Haruhi. Lena started the car and listened to the engine. She gave a small nod and fixed the mirrors and her seat. She slammed the car into reverse and then into drive once she pulled out. She hit the gas and they were off.

Lena pulled into the daycare center and led Gwen into the building.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked. She was an older woman just starting to gray. She smiled at the mother and daughter.

"I'm here to drop off Gwendoline Niam." Lena motioned towards her daughter and the lady looked at the computer screen.

"Ah yes. I will escort her to her room." The woman bowed and Lena bowed back. Gwendoline looked up at her and held out her pinky.

"I will pick you up after school." Lena pinky promised her and she kissed her daughters cheeks. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Mommy." Gwen hugged her mom then held the hand of the secretary.

"If anything happens I will contact you via cell phone." The older woman said and Lena nodded. She watched as she took Gwen into a hallway and turned a corner. She herself turned and walked out of the building and sat back into her car. Haruhi looked at Lena and watched her emotions go from happy to sad then quickly back to happy.

"You'll see her in seven hours." Lena nodded and started the car. Once again she slammed the poor car into reverse then into drive. She took off driving to the school and she gapped at the sight of it.

"Oh my god! This is a high school?" She exclaimed and crushed the breaks with the amount of pressure she used and honked her horn when a limo pulled out in front of her. "Jerk!" She yelled as Haruhi gripped the seats arms. "Stupid rich bastards don't know how to drive." She hissed under her breath. They entered the school parking lot and parked the car. Lena grabbed her purse and school bag from the back seat, as did Haruhi. They shut the doors and Lena pressed the lock button twice turning on the alarm system.

When they reached the entrance of the school Lena was looking around and Haruhi had to hold her hand to make sure she didn't run into anything or one. Lena noticed a lot of girls either glaring at her or staring at Haruhi with a dreamy look. She watched them for about ten seconds before something else caught her attention.

"Dude! Those chandeliers are huge!" She exclaimed and students looked at her like she was high.

"You'll get used to the school sooner than later. Trust me." Haruhi shook her head and continued to hold Lena's hand. They entered the office and Lena walked up the secretary.

"I'm here for my schedule."

"Name." the secretary didn't look up from her stack of papers.

"Lena Niam."

"Here." The secretary handed her a piece of paper and then waved her off. Lena and Haruhi walked out, with Haruhi holding Lena's hand again as she read the schedule.

"I'm in classroom number 170." She said looking at the paper. "Hey Haruhi? Do they have a dance studio in here?"

"If they have a host club they probably have a dance studio. I don't know wh-"

"Hey Haruhi!" two voices shouted.

"Perfect." Haruhi grumbled as two red heads walked up to them.

"Who's your friend Haruhi-" "-And why isn't she wearing the school uniform?" they asked. Lena looked at them.

"I am wearing the uniform. Just a better version." She looked them up and down. No doubt they were attractive, but just not her type. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and looked around for a sign that said "170 HERE" In huge letters, but to her dismay there was none. She noticed the twins were bothering Haruhi and Lena poked her in the side. This cause poor Haruhi to jump ten feet off the ground and glare at Lena.

"Yes Lena?"

"Which way is 170?" Lena smiled sweetly as the twins began to poke Haruhi but had no luck in making her jump. "And you'll never find the spot just so you know." Haruhi pointed to the left.

"It should be in that division of the school."

"Alright. See ya at lunch girl." She waved to Haruhi and walked away.

Lena walked through the hallways of the division of the school Haruhi told her to go to but she had yet to find the class.

"Maybe it's upstairs," she thought out loud and back tracked to where she found the stairs. She began to make her way up when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry." Lena said softly keeping her temper under control.

"You should watch where you're going." The voice belonged to a girl. Lena looked behind her and saw a girl with long black hair wearing the marshmallow dress. _I know you're rich but that doesn't mean you have to act like a brat. _She thought and glared at the girls back. As she turned around she bumped into someone again causing them to drop their bag.

"Not again! I am really sorry." She bent down to pick it up when the person stopped her. She looked up and saw a blond haired boy with purple eyes. _Interesting._ She mused and watched him take her hand in his.

"No princess. This was my fault. Anyone as beautiful as you could never make a mistake." She took her hand back before he could kiss it.

"Um… okay…" she glanced at the boy with him. He had black hair and black glasses in front of his grey eyes. "Perhaps you two know where classroom number 170 is." They black haired boy pushed up his glasses and the blond answered.

"That is where we are going princess. We shall escort you there!" He tilted her chin up, "If you will allow this love stricken fool to accompany you."

"If you don't touch me then yes." She gave him one of her brightest smiles and went down one step so he wasn't touching her anymore. She watched him break and retreat to what she guessed was a corner of woe.

"…." She stared at the weird boy then brought her attention to the black haired one. "I'm sorry?" The blond was immediately at her side.

"Princess there is no need to apologize." Roses appeared around him as he talked and moved. She tuned him out and watched his moves. It was as if he was dancing. Speaking of which…

"Um also is there a dance studio here at this school?" the blond stopped and the other boy answered.

"Yes. It is four rooms down from the third music room. It's up these stairs."

"Ah awesome! Well looks like it's time for class." She waited for them to walk ahead of her. She trailed behind them and the blond slowed to match her pace.

"A princess should walk with her prince." He smiled at her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Wait wrong question. _What _are you?"

"I am Tamaki! Prince type of the Host Club."

"Oh so you're the one Haruhi's talking about."

"Haruhi? You know my daughter?" He was becoming more and more theatrical by the second.

"Um yes. She picked me up from the airport yesterday."

"So you are the friend Haruhi was talking about." The black haired boy wrote something in his notebook and it clicked.

"How could I not recognize you guys? Haruhi sent me pictures all the time! You're Kyouya Ootori and you're Tamaki Suoh!" she pointed at them. She stuck out her hand to Kyouya. "I'm Lena Niam. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kyouya shook her hand and placed a fake smile on his face. _He's good. He's probably been making those for years._ They let their hands go and Tamaki stuck out his hand. "I already said to not touch me." She sent him a weak glare that looked a lot like Haruhi's. He returned to his corner of woe and she laughed. Kyouya stopped in front of a door and held it open for her. "Thank you." She walked in and felt the stare of everyone in the classroom. She gave a small sigh and sat in the very back of the classroom. She recognized the back of a girl. It was the same girl who had bumped her in the stairway. She put her things down as the teacher arrived and took out a pen and a notebook.

"Class as you know we have a new transfer student. Would you please introduce yourself?" Lena stood up.

"My name is Lena Niam. I am a transfer student from New York." She sat back down and opened her notebook and wrote down the date. She wrote down 'Science' at the top of the page and listened to the teacher lecture. She was talking about medical terms when Lena began to let her mind drift. She already knew all of this stuff. Why are they just teaching it now? Well she was going to an advanced school in New York and took extra classes there before she decided to transfer.

"Miss Niam!" She snapped out of her daze.

"Yes Sensei?" she remembered to call the teacher that.

"Define Vein of Galen aneurysm for the class." Lena sighed and blinked at the teacher.

"A congenital malformation of blood vessels of the brain. Specifically, an arteriovenous malformation in which blood shunts from cerebral arteries into a dilated vein of Galen." She answered and the teacher smiled.

"Good to know you are paying attention Miss Niam." Lena nodded and returned to her daydreaming. The classes went by so slowly and she had barely paid any attention to them. She was waiting for lunch so she could see Haruhi. The bell rang for lunch and the students began to crowd the door. Lena packed her notebook in her bag and picked it up and began to walk out.

"Where are you heading to Lena-chan?" Tamaki asked excitedly wanting to know more about Haruhi's friend.

"Lunch room to meet with Haruhi." She said simply and a smile appeared on her face. Tamaki watched her and nodded while Kyouya jotted a note in his little black book. Lena waved goodbye to the two boys and turned the corner.

When she arrived in the cafeteria she found Haruhi already eating her bento. Lena snuck up from behind and poked her side again making Haruhi jump.

"Lena!" Said girl jumped on Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi! I've missed you! The teachers were so boring!" she let Haruhi go and they both laughed. Squeals of girls erupted when the cafeteria doors were open. The Host Club stood there in all their glory taking in all the fame. Lena smirked and sat next to Haruhi.

"No." she groaned and Lena patted her head.

"Aw cheer up Haruhi! I still love you!" When Lena said that she felt the back of her hairs stand up. She turned and looked behind her. No one was looking at her, but she did notice the same black haired girl was there in the cafeteria with them. She shrugged and took a small Onigri from the bento box and took a bite.

"Haru-chaaaan!" a small blond boy ran up to Haruhi. "Ne, Haru-chan. Who's this?" He pointed at her and her mother instincts kicked in.

"It's not nice to point. It's very rude." She took another bite. Then she realized what she said. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you Honey-sempai." She said sheepishly. "My name's Lena Niam."

"How did you know my name Lena-chan?"

"Lena is my friend who I picked up yesterday." Haruhi explained and the others nodded.

"So you're the girl who made Haruhi skip club yesterday." The twins said together.

"I made you skip?" Lena's eyes went wide. "Forgive me Haruhi!" She cried and hugged Haruhi.

"It's ok Lena. Trust me." She whispered the last part and rolled her eyes. Her friend let her go and suddenly looked behind her. Lena swore she felt someone glaring at her that time again. She scanned the room and shrugged again. _Oh well. I'll find out later._ She thought as she watched the other hosts interact with Haruhi. She bent down to get her purse when she stopped. It was still in the classroom. She sighed and told Haruhi she would be right back.

"Forgot my purse in the classroom." She twirled a strand of her hair and walked away with her school bag on her shoulder. She felt someone following her but she ignored it and opened the door to the room and saw her purse under her desk. "Ah." She picked it up and turned around only to see the black haired girl standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lena apologized and moved out of the way but the girl just stood there. "Um I'm Lena, what's your name?" she tried and she got an answer.

"My name is Mina Yakimi. I'm only going to say this once. Back off of Haruhi Fujioka or else." She warned then walked away. _Already pissed someone off. That was quick. Good freaking job Lena. That's just what you needed._ She let out a loud sigh and walked slowly back to the cafeteria. She sat by Haruhi and looked behind her again. Mina glared at her and she turned around quickly.

"Lena-chan" the twins said appearing on either side of her. "You should come to the Host Club today after school. It's in the third music room."

"How long does it last?" she asked Haruhi. _Mina might not like me hanging around Haruhi, but she's my best friend and I won't let some rich snob stop me._

"About an hour or two."

"Well… I could stay for a little while then leave and pick you up after…" Haruhi knew she wanted to see Gwen as soon as she could. Haruhi smiled at her and all the girls in the room squealed.

"Sounds good to me." Lena hugged Haruhi and whispered thank you in her ear. Tamaki blabbed on about how it would be an amazing experience for her but she didn't listen. All she could hear was the back of her head sizzling.

* * *

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! **

**Peace Out^.~**


	2. Getting to know

**HEY! IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN FOR YA'LL!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR LENA, GWEN, AND MINA... OH AND POOKA.**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES .**

* * *

After the last class ended Lena was as usual the last one to leave. Mina walked past her and bumped her on purpose and Lena grunted when her hip was shoved into the corner of the teacher's desk. _Defiantly gonna be a bruise there. _Outside the classroom a group of girls glared at her and Mina was one of them. _Just like New York._ She walked up the stairs to where the twins had said it was. She opened the double doors and rose petals smacked her in the face.

"Oh phwah! Oh God! What the hell?" she took out a rose petal that was in her mouth.

"Welcome." She heard seven voices say. She backed up slightly until she heard Haruhi's voice. She turned back around and saw Haruhi in a pink kimono. She walked up to Haruhi and poked her side making her jump.

"You are Haruhi! What have you people done to _him!_" she hugged the poor girl. Hikaru and Kaoru walked around Haruhi and towards Lena making her back up. She let go of Haruhi and the twins circled around her. She looked at them and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked them and they both used her as a leaning post.

"Hey boss." They got Tamaki's attention and they kissed her cheek. "Can we keep her?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Boss. How long should we keep her here?"_

_**end flashback**_

Lena visibly shivered and stepped back causing the twins to fall into each other's arms.

"Kaoru! You need to be more careful!" Hikaru wrapped his brother in his arms while the younger one practically moaned his name. The girls exploded with squeals and shouts as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Haruhi…. Really? Like really?"

"Yeah. I know." The girls sighed and someone coughed. Lena turned and saw Kyouya, his glasses were shining in the light so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Your customers are waiting gentlemen." He motioned towards the fainting girls. They all went to their separate tables except for Kyouya.

"Don't you have customers?" Lena asked smirking at him.

"I'm more like the financial manager of the Host club. Most of the time I'm too busy." He gave her a fake smile and she cocked her head. They stood by each other, Kyouya jotting down notes and making calculations while Lena observed the commotions in the club.

Lena made her way to Honey's table and he grabbed her hand when she was a few feet away.

"Lena-chan! This is Usa-chan!" He showed her his pink bunny wish a giant smile on his face. Lena looked at the bunny and picked it up. A smile began to grow on her face.

"It's a very cute bunny Honey-sempai." She said softly and gave it back to him.

"SO CUTE!" Lena was picked up off the ground and spun in the air. "SO, SO, SO CUTE!" Tamaki yelled as she screamed with her eyes closed.

"Help!" suddenly she was lifted up and held there out of Tamaki's reach. She opened her eyes and saw Mori. "Thank you Mori-sempai." She smiled at him.

"Ah." She guessed that was a 'you're welcome' in Mori's language. He set her down and Tamaki tried hugging her again.

"Tamaki." She gave him a smile as he froze in horror. "No hugging. It's not very nice"

She walked by him and back to Kyouya then leaned against a post by him. Her eyes wandered over to Kyouya slowly. He was taller than her, but not by much. With her heels on he was maybe 4 inches taller than her. Her eyes traveled along his body. He was wearing a kimono **(A/N: Is that what they wear? That robe looking thing? If its wrong I AM SORRY D: )** and was built, she could tell by the way he gripped his pencil with a strong grip. _He looks healthy for his age._ Her mother instincts came out again. She always made sure that Gwen always ate even when she herself didn't. She caught a glimpse of his handwriting. _Very neat and organized._ Her eyes moved up and into his, which were no longer focused on his writing. Instead they were focused on her. She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry." She muttered and she looked back at him. There was that fake smile in place again.

"It's quiet alri-"

"You are really good at that." He stopped and closed his mouth then waited for her to continue, with the 'smile' still on his face. "That's fake. Your smile. You've practiced for a very long time. I can tell." She gave him one of her own and walked over to Haruhi, leaving him to watch her with an eyebrow raised.

When Lena reached Haruhi's table she immediately recognized Mina. The girl caught her eye and glared. She paid no attention to her, but told Haruhi to call her when she needed to be picked up. All the way to the door she felt Mina's glare on her and she shivered when she passed Kyouya. Before she touched the door she looked back and waved goodbye to the hosts and winced slightly when Mina's glare grew stronger. She turned to Kyouya.

"It was very nice to stand with you. Maybe next time we should talk more." She smiled, a real one this time and she left as fast as she could, hating the heat coming from Mina.

* * *

When she reached the car outside the school she paused and looked up. The sky was turning a grey color.

"It's going to rain." She murmured to herself and got in the car. She plugged in her iPod into the AUX function of the car and cranked the music up.

_You know tonight_

_I am feeling a little out control_

_Is this me _

_You wanna get crazy _

_Because I don't give a... _

_I'm out of character _

_I'm in rare form _

_And If you really knew me _

_You'd know its not the norm _

_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do _

_The old me's gone _

_I feel brand new _

_And if you don't like it fuck you_

Lena tapped the steering wheel along with the beat as she put the car into reverse and pulled out. She turned it up louder when she saw students getting into their limos. Of course they turned and looked at her, but she paid them no mind. She was gonna go see her baby. That's all she wanted.

When she pulled up to the daycare she turned the music off and parked her car. She walked at a fast pace and pulled on the push doors. She looked at the sign and blushed.

"Oops…" she whispered and pushed the door open. She walked up to the same secretary she did that morning and smiled.

"I'm here for Gwendoline Niam."

"Follow me." The older woman smiled back and Lena felt happiness rush through her when she heard her child yell 'Mommy!' and run across the hall towards her. Lena's eyes brightened and she caught her daughter when she ran up to her and spun her around.

"Were you a good girl?" Lena asked and tapped Gwen's nose.

"Yes Mamma." Lena smiled and thanked the secretary. They walked out of the building when her cell rang. She picked up.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I'm ready." Haruhi's voice came from the speaker.

"I'll be on my way. Wait for me outside."

"Got it."

"Haruhi! Give us the phone!" came two voices. There was a rumbling sound and then a man's voice came on the phone.

"Lena Niam?"

"This is she."

"This is Kyouya Ootori. Haruhi won't need a ride. We'll be glad to take her home." Lena smirked as a bulb dinged above her head.

"Of course! That's fine with me!"

"Excellent." The phone was handed back to Haruhi.

"Lena!"

"I love you Haruhi! Have fun with Tamaki." She laughed and hung up.

"Who's Tamki Mommy?" Gwen mispronounced the name.

"Ta-ma-ki."

"Tamki."

"Ta."

"Ta."

"Ma."

"Ma."

"Ki."

"Ki."

"Tamaki."

"Tamki." Lena ruffled her hair.

"We'll work on that later. Tamkai is the boy Haruhi likes." Lena told her and Gwen made a disgusted face.

"Boy's are gross." The smaller girl hugged Pooka.

"Are there any in your class?"

"Yes. I threw a craon at one."

" A _crayon_. Wait? Why?" Lena opened the door for Gwen and she climbed in the back seat and strapped herself in as she practiced the word.

"He pulled on my hair." Lena gripped the steering wheel. _Wait. This could be his way of flirting. Don't get angry. Don't get angry._

"Next time tell the adult there okay sweetie?" Lena relaxed as she pulled out of the parking lot. "We are gonna head home instead of picking up Haruhi. She has some friends taking her home." Gwen smiled.

"I want to meet her fr-ie-nds." Gwen smiled brightly getting the word right.

"We'll see sweetie." They rode in silence as they moved towards a gas station. "Hold on. Let me put some gas in here." She hooked the gas pump up and waited while she watched Gwen out of the corner of her eye. She was talking to Pooka and moving the arm up and down as if the bunny was talking back to her. The gas dinged and she pulled it out and knocked on the door.

"You want something to drink?" Gwen got out of the car and ran to her mom.

"I want a Big Red Mommy!" Lena locked the door and they went inside.

* * *

10 minutes later they were in front of their apartment and she opened the door. The furniture was placed in the room and a note was on the table.

_Dear Lena and Gwen,_

_ The movers came early so I arranged it the way you wanted it. Hope you like it!_

_XOXO_

_Ranka._

Gwen smiled and ran to where the bedroom was and flopped on the bed and smiled.

"Mommy! We have a home all to us!" Lena smiled at the girls wording and nodded. Lena took her daughters hand and picked her up.

"Let's go thank Ranka. Mkay?"

"To Uncle Ranka! Go Mommy!" The two giggled and Lena put Gwen down.

"Come on Gwen." She took her hand and walked out. Lena led her to Haruhi's door after locking her own and knocked on it. "Haruhi? It's Lena!" Gwen held on to her bunny's arm and began to swing it slightly.

Ranka opened the door and hugged Lena tightly.

"Oh my other daughter is here!"

"UNCLE RANKA!" Gwen squealed and jumped at the man and began to chase him around the room. Lena walked in and sat next to Haruhi. They began to work on their homework and Gwen was "helping" Ranka make snacks. The clock struck 8 o'clock and Gwen yawned.

"Looks like its time to go." Lena smiled and held Gwen's hand. "Thanks for the help Haruhi and Ranka… I love the apartment." Ranka winked at her and they left.

* * *

Before Lena knew it a month had passed. She had gotten to know the host club and visited everyday after school and before school she would go to the dance studio and watch the dancers. She would wait for all of them to leave before doing her own dance. Lena would tell Gwen everything about the Host club and it made Gwen giggle. She wanted to meet them so bad that she would ask sometimes if she could go to school with her. She didn't though. She knew Mina was still planning something. She had seen less and less of the black haired girl. The only time she would see her was in the lunchroom. She had switched classes and when they did pass each other, Mina sent her the dirtiest looks.

That Friday after school Lina had picked up Gwen and Haruhi said she was getting a ride from the 'rich bastards'. After stopping by the daycare center and picking up Gwen, she went to the grocery store and picked up some instant coffee. She was planning on giving it to the Host club. She and Gwen walked up to Haruhi's door and knocked.

"Haruhi!" she called.

The door opened and there stood a tall boy with blond hair and purple eyes.

"Lena?"

"Tamaki?"

"Tamki!" Gwen squealed and hugged Tamaki's leg. "Tamki!" Lena bent down and pried Gwen off of his leg and picked her up.

"Sorry Tamaki. I didn't know you were here."

"Ah…" he kept his attention on the girl in her arms.

"Can I come in?"

"Lena?" Ranka slammed his foot on Tamaki's back making him fall to the ground. "Oh dear. We seem to have a huge roach in the door way." Lena laughed and stepped over Tamaki.

"Bye Tamki!" Gwen waved to him.

"Ah…"

In the dining room the whole Host Club was there sitting around the table.

"Aunt Haruhi!" Lena put Gwen down and the girl ran to Haruhi tackling her to the ground.

"Aunt?" The twins cocked their head.

"Hello Gwen. How was daycare?"

"Yes Gwen. Tell her how daycare went." Lena smirked at Haruhi and Gwen smiled.

"I made a boy cry!"

Haruhi sweat dropped and shook her head.

"She's defiantly taking after you." Gwen looked at Honey and then Usa-chan.

"Bunny…" she walked up to him slowly. "This is Pooka." She held up her bunny and Honey smiled at her and showed his.

"This is Usa-chan."

"Pooka likes Usa-chan." Gwen said smiling back and Lena sat down in what was probably Tamaki's spot. _Too bad for him, he's busy anyway._ "Mommy look!" Lena looked up at her. "Honey has a bunny too!" Lena smiled and nodded at her.

"Mommy?" Tamaki's voice sounded behind her. Lena scooted over so he could sit by her.

"Yeah. Gwen's my daughter."

"What?" the Host club, besides Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya, yelled.

"Honey! Guess what?" Gwen tugged on his arm. "I'm three years old!" she held up two fingers and Lena shook her head. "And Pooka is three too! Mommy made him." Gwen smiled at her mom.

"You were 14 when you had her." Kyouya made the question sound like a statement.

"Exactly."

"Why would you want to do that-" "-at a young age?"

"I didn't want to." She said quietly then smiled at them. "But I am happy. I have the best daughter and I got to move back to Japan."

"You were here before?" Honey asked as he switched bunnies with Gwen.

"Yes, about 10 years ago. That's how I met Haruhi."

"Mommy!"

"Yes sweetie?" Gwen had moved to the twins with her bunny in hand.

"Why are they the same?"

"They are twins Gwen."

"Ohhh…" she poked their noses at the same time and they grinned.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Hiku… and Karu…" Gwen had trouble with their names and scrunched up her nose in concentration. The twins awed and ooed at the child and hugged her tightly.

"So cute!" they exclaimed as Gwen giggled.

"They're funny Mommy."

After a couple hours Gwen had gotten to know all of the Hosts and chose to stay by Kyouya. Well she was actually in his lap instead of by him. She watched him write in his notebook while the others had cake. Lena declined the cake and just drank some coffee.

"Coffee? At 6 o'clock?" Tamaki looked at her like she was insane.

"Keeps me awake." She said simply. Suddenly there was a loud inhuman laugh coming form Lena's pocket.

"DEMON!" Tamaki screamed and pointed at Lena.

"Oh chill. It's just a text." She opened her phone and glared at the screen.

_Didn't know you were such a whore. –M_

She snapped the phone closed and shrugged. She chugged her still steaming coffee and felt the hot liquid burn her throat. She put the cup down softly on the table and sighed. She pulled out the instant coffee from her purse and handed it to Tamaki as he looked at her like she was a God.

"I saw that you guys were low so I bought ya'll some more."

"Lena… Ya'll?" Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry, I meant you guys." She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

_Tell me how bad _

_Do you want it? _

_Oh you want it. _

_But how far is to far? _

_This is the sign _

_That you've been waiting for _

_Grab your composure _

_Cuz baby it's check out time_

Her phone went off again and she looked at the number. **Private number. **_Hmm… Not answering._ She looked at the clock on her phone and smiled.

"Well, looks like we have to go. Gwen needs to have her dinner. Looks like we will see you guys on Monday." She turned and two hands gripped her shoulder.

"Dinner at Lena's!" The twins yelled and opened the front door for her.

"No." She said simply. She had unpacked everything so the apartment wasn't messy, she just didn't want them there.

"Aw, but we want to see you're house!" Honey whined.

"Ah." Mori stated.

"But… I don't live in a house." She said staring at them. Gwen who was now cuddled up in Kyouya's lap smiled.

"Please Mommy." She looked at her mother and gave her puppy eyes that blew Tamaki's out of the water.

"Oh my God… She's better at it than Tamaki." Haruhi whispered and started backing away. Lena stared straight into her daughter's eyes and didn't move. The room was silent.

Eye twitch.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Gwen ran up to Honey and grabbed his hand. "You can come see Pooka's brothers and sisters!" She began to pull Honey out the door with Mori behind them. Lena sighed and walked out the door first and stopped in front of the door right of Haruhi's apartment. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Well here we are."

"YOU LIVE NEXT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamki yelled and Lena smirked.

"I get to see her more often than you." Lena's smirk turned into a smile when he retreated to his corner. Gwen ran into her room then ran back out and up to Tamaki.

"Tamki! I named this one after you! Tamki Junior." She held up a purple bunny and he smiled.

"Oh you are the sweetest princess of them all!" He kissed the top of her head and she blushed.

"Princess…" she smiled and danced away squeezing the life out of the poor bunny. "Honey! Let's go!" She held his hand and dragged him off to her room.

"BUNNIES!" could be heard all the way to New York. The Host club was off searching through all the rooms.

"Whoa! How big of a mirror do you need?" Tamaki asked and Lena peeked into her room. It was a big room but one of the walls was a giant mirror.

"It's for dancing Tamaki." Gwen popped her head in when she heard the word dancing.

"Are you dancing Mamma?"

The others walked in and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the mirrors.

"You should dance."

"No. Not for ya'- you guys." Gwen smiled.

"Momma lets me and Haruhi watch." She bragged. _Oh she is defiantly gonna be like me. _Haruhi and Lena looked at each other and smirked.

"But a daughter should show her daddy everything!" Lena sighed as Tamaki shook her.

"I'm not your daughter. My parents are in New York."

"Speaking of which-" Hikaru started

"-How did you get into the school-"

"-Since it's obvious that you aren't rich?"

"Scholarship." Haruhi and Lena said together.

"Figures." Kyouya looked around and smirked. "You should dance for the club."

"No."

"What about singing?"

"N- wait… How did you know I sing?" Lena glared at him.

"Kyo-chan knows everything." Honey put Usa-chan on Gwen's head and Gwen giggled. _Not everything._ Lena glared.

"Fine. Then what's the air speed velocity of a unladed swallow?" Lena smirked and Kyouya smiled back.

"African or European?"

"What page does Dumbledore die?"

"596"

"Who kills him?"

"Snape."

"Every month, a girl gets allowance. Assume last year she had no money, and kept it up to now. Then she spends 1/2 of her money on clothes, then 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After she bought all of that, she had $7,777 left. Assuming she only gets money by allowance, how much money does she earn every month?"

"$2,222."

"Dang it."

"Face it Lena. He knows all." The twins circled around glaring Lena.

"Kyo is smart." Gwen tugged on his hand. "Can I be smart like you?"

"Of course, if you study and turn in all you're homework." He gave her a fake smile. She pulled him down so she could whisper to him.

"Can I have a real smile from you?" She asked politely and let him stand back up.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Out of my room!" They had knocked over a picture and were messing up her bed sheets. "All of you! Out! Go to the living room or something!" She opened her door and they all walked out one by one. Gwen was holding Kyouya's hand and he stopped in front of Lena.

"Will you sing?"

"I'll think about it over dinner." Lena smiled to him and he nodded.

"Come on Kyo!" Gwen pulled on his arm and Lena laughed softly. She walked out after them and closed the door.

"I don't know what you guys would want, but I got some stuff I can whip up. So stay there and Haruhi if you would like to help that would be awesome."

The two girls stayed in the kitchen for about an hour then came back out.

"Okay. So I don't know if ya'll will 'em but go ahead and try 'em."

"Proper grammar Lena!" Haruhi looked at Lena.

"Dang it." She brought out a oven plate with bread crumb squares on them and placed it on the table.

"Yay!" Gwen took one and cut it with her fork. Inside the breadcrumb layer was cooked chicken. The host all took a bite and Tamaki smiled.

"This is wonderful! Thank you princess for having us for dinner."

"Thank you." She ate her own on the kitchen counter. She took her phone out and placed it on the counter as she began to get drinks for everyone. Her phone began to ring and Gwen jumped up.

"Got it Mommy!"

"Wait what does it say?"

"Private."

"Don't-" but Haruhi had taken the phone and answered.

"Hello this is Lena Niam's phone. Haruhi speaking." Lena sighed and began to pass out the drinks. "Yes, that's me… why wouldn't I be here? She's my best friend." Lena took the phone from her.

"Stop calling." And she hung up. "Stupid girls and their stupid crushes." She mumbled and chugged the cup of coffee she had made for herself. The Hosts began to talk about the vacation coming up because the next week they had off.

"Hey Haruhi? Where would you like to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Well we haven't gone to the beach yet." Hikaru noted and Kaoru nodded.

"You said you wanted to." Honey remembered.

"The beach would be good for you Haruhi. Get your nose out of the books." Lena nudged her friend putting the now dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Yeah I guess."

"Perfect. Pack and we will pick the three of you up."

"The three of us?"

"Well Lena has already decided that she wanted to sing for the club am I correct?" Kyouya's eyes shot over to Lena and she looked at him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?" she pointed and yelled.

"As I said, pack your things. We will be picking you, Lena and Gwen up Monday morning." Kyouya stood and bowed to Lena. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner." He gave her a fake smile and walked out.

"Thank you!" the others smiled and left the two girls confused.

"BEACH!" Gwen jumped up and down.

"Alright. Beach here we come." The girls sighed and they all slept in Lena's room that night.

* * *

**SO I DIDN'T REALLY CAPTURE MORI THAT WELL BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	3. The Beach Part 1

**THAT YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Now onto chapter three!**

**I own nothing sadly, except for my characters.**

* * *

"Finally!" The twins yelled and jumped out of the limo. The other boys walked out and Tamaki looked around.

"Where's my daughters?" he gripped Kyouya's shoulder.

"Not here yet apparently." The girls had refused to get into a limo. So they packed their bags in the trunk of the rental car and followed the limo. A blue car pulled up and Haruhi fell out of the car.

"Ground!" she laid there and the two boys stared at her. Music was heard coming from the inside.

_We live a cute life _

_Sound fanatic, pants tighter than plastic, honey _

_But we got no money _

_We do the dance right _

_We have got it made like _

_Ice cream topped with honey _

_But we got no money _

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah _

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

The music stopped and Lena opened the door.

"Bang bang! We're beautiful and dirty rich!" she sang and smiled at Haruhi and opened the back seat door. Gwen hopped out and went to Haruhi.

"Mommy killed Aunt Haruhi with her driving!" she squealed.

"My driving isn't that bad." Lena muttered.

"We almost hit a car!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"It was in the way!" she huffed and then began to laugh with Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" a voice yelled then a body was against Haruhi. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Tamaki-sempai. Let me go." She pushed him off and walked towards the sand.

"Come on Haruhi! Let's go change!" Lena ran past her with a plastic bag in her hand. Haruhi ran with her and Gwen into an outside bathroom and they locked the door before the guys could stop them. Gwen skipped out and up to Honey.

"Hey Honey!" she hugged him and squeals erupted from behind her. She turned around and saw hundreds of girls. She blushed and moved behind Honey. "Honey… Who are they?" Honey turned around and gave her a huge smile.

"Those are our customers! They are really nice!" Gwen gave him a small smile and held his hand.

"Can I watch you?" she asked and blushed.

"Of course you can Gwen-chan!" they hugged each other again and the girls squealed.

"What's that noise?" Haruhi walked out. Haruhi wore white wife beater tank top, and a pair of black and white swim shorts. Lena had wrapped up Haruhi's chest making it seem as if she was a boy.

"Oh Haruhi! You look so handsome!" the girls would yell her name and she sweat dropped.

"Hey Haruhi?" Lena peeked out from the bathroom. "Whoa. Chicks." She looked at the girls and shrugged. She walked out with her plastic bag in hand. She wore a black bikini and her hair was up in a messy bun. On her the left side of her hip was the word "Gwendoline" tattooed in calligraphy. She made her way to Haruhi and looked at her.

"Looks you have to work while you're here." She smirked and poked her side making her jump.

"Mommy!" Gwen jumped over to Lena and she picked up her child.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go play with Honey?"

"Of course!" she kissed the girls nose and the girls erupted in squeals.

"Lena-sempai/chan you never said you had such a cute daughter!" they all rushed up to her and she backed up slowly.

"Gwen this is the majority of the girls in Ouran High School. Now introduce yourself." Lena placed Gwen on the sand.

"Hi! My name is Gwen!" she bowed and giggled at the girls who in turn all blushed.

"SO CUTE!" Lena picked her up again before the girls could grab her. She turned and put her down and gave her a nudge towards Honey.

"Go have fun."

"I will Mommy!" the girl ran off to where Honey was and they began to bury Mori in the sand.

"A daughter should not have that!" Tamaki's voice ran and held her shoulders from behind.

"I think it's fine." Haruhi stated.

"Same here." The twins said trailing the tattoo on her back. It was a full back tattoo of angel wings. The top of the wings were covered in feathers but when they began to descend the feathers fell off and when it reached her hip it was just bone.

"Um… can you let me go?" Lena asked and swatted his hands off. She turned around and glared. "And I can get what ever tattoo I want." Tamaki cowered under her glare and the twins patted her head.

"Aw no need to get so aggressive Lena." The two messed up her bun. She backed up and took her hair down and began to put it back up.

"You guys have customers so go entertain them instead of me." She rolled her eyes and held Haruhi's hand. "Let's go under the shade." She dragged Haruhi under a giant umbrella and they both laid under it.

"This is just like home." Lena smiled and closed her eyes.

"New York?" Haruhi looked at her.

"No, my actual home. Corpus Christi, Texas." **(BTW Best place ever! And no I don't live there ^.^) **Lena smiled and breathed in the smell of the ocean.

"Haruhi-chan? Are you going to come swimming?" Some girls walked up.

"I'm gonna go put our stuff in our rooms. I'll be back." Lena touched Haruhi's shoulder. She walked over to Kyouya who was writing in his notebook. "Do you ever stop writing in that?"

"No." He smiled a fake one and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I have the keys to mine and Haruhi's rooms?" He handed her the room keys and she smiled. "Thanks." She walked off and she felt heat on her back. She turned around and glanced around the beach. She saw Mina. _Hell…_ She turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

She placed the last suitcase in her and Gwen's room and sighed.

"God my arms hurt." She tried to massage her shoulder but failed. "I'll ask Haruhi to do it later." She muttered and turned around then walked out. She looked at the clock and saw it was around lunchtime. She made a sandwich for Gwen and Haruhi and wrapped them in separate paper towels.

"Haruhi." She placed the sandwich on the girls lap and Haruhi looked up.

"Thanks Lena." She opened it and took a bite.

"I'll be right back." Lena looked around and found Gwen now with Kyouya. She was building a sand castle by his feet and he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. "Gwen!" Lena called and Gwen ran towards her.

"Mommy! Did you see my castle! I made it for Kyo!" Lena smiled at her daughter and handed her the sandwich.

"I saw. It's a beautiful castle." She patted her head and nodded towards Kyouya who nodded back. "Why don't you stay with Kyouya ask him if he wants to build a castle with you? You could make one three times as big!" Gwen's eyes grew big.

"You think so Mommy?" she asked excitedly. The customers who were watching squealed and Lena laughed.

"Of course sweetie. You just to ask him."

"Kyo!" Gwen yelled and ran back to him with the sandwich in her hand. Lena walked back over to Haruhi who was now with Honey who was collecting a huge amount of seashells. She heard girls screaming and running away. Tamaki stood there holding a crab and on it was a centipede. Lena rolled her eyes and picked off the bug and put it in her hand.

"Aw it's ok little guy." She placed her hand on the giant rock formation behind Tamaki.

"You guys aren't normal." Hikaru looked at the girls.

"What?" Haruhi shrugged. "It's just a bug." Lena nodded and dusted off her hands. The girls walked off together and they didn't notice the boys plotting to find their fear.

* * *

After several failed attempts to find the girls fear the sun began to set. Tamaki was with his last customer and Gwen was beginning to get tired. She stayed by Kyouya like her mother had instructed her and yawned. Lena was on top of the second huge rock with three other girls as they watched the sun.

"This breeze feels nice." They all agreed and sighed.

"Hey look at this." A mans voice sounded from behind them. Lena turned around and saw two men. The first one dropped an empty beer can and made his way towards them. She pushed the girls behind her and glared.

"Go away. This is a private beach." The second one grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"No, we just want to have some fun." His breath stunk up her vision and she pushed him away. As the other guy held on to two of the other girls. Lena looked to the one who was free.

"Go get Tamaki!" she yelled and a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Don't do that sweet heart. It would make me angry." He bit her ear and she connected the back of her head to his nose. He let her go and smirked as blood trickled down. "Now that's hot." He stalked towards her and she backed up into the other man who had let the other girls go.

"Run!" she told them as the first one grabbed her.

"MOMMY!" Gwen's voice exclaimed and she looked down.

"Gwen." She whispered and shook her head.

"Mommy? Aw so you've already been taken? Well I can give you a better time than your last man." He tilted her chin up and she spat in his face. "Feisty little bi- AH!" The man freaked and turned around. Imbedded into his back were sea urchins. The man who held Lena flicked out a pocketknife and held it against her.

"Let her go!" Haruhi's voice yelled and the man smirked.

"Look. One for each of us." He smirked and grabbed Haruhi.

"No! Leave her alone!" Lena begged and her eyes were filled with worry. "I'll go with you just let her go!" she exclaimed and Haruhi kicked the man in the jewels.

"Lena!" Haruhi ran towards her. Lena was pushed out of the way and the man who was holding her grabbed Haruhi and threw her over and into the water. He took a hold of Lena again but she stepped on his foot and bit him. His knife sliced open her shoulder and she winced. She yanked her hair out of her bun and she ran off the edge as she heard

"MOMMY!" once again before she hit the water.

* * *

**I AM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT . PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Peace Out^.^**


	4. The Beach Part 2

**Whoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm just birthing these things faster than octomom!**

**Anyway I own nothing except my characters. The dances in this chapter I do not own and are found on youtube. **

* * *

The darkness of the water surrounded her and the burning sensation in he eyes and shoulder kept her from acknowledging the coldness of the sea. She saw Haruhi through her fogged vision. Her contacts had slid out of her eyes when she hit the water. She grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her up and they broke the surface. She swam as fast as she could while pulling Haruhi. She knew that blood in the ocean was a bad idea and had to move fast. There's no telling what could be under them right now. With that she began to move faster. She reached the shore and carried Haruhi on her back and then fell into the wet sand. Haruhi moved off and turned Lena over.

"You ok?" Lena whispered and Haruhi nodded then winced as the pain on her shoulder came back with a vengeance.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Gwen's voice grew louder and louder then the girl threw her body on her soaking mother.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled and Gwen's eyes teared up. "Don't cry sweetie. Mommy's ok."

"Promise?" Gwen held out her pinky and Lena hooked it with hers.

"Promise. Just a little tired…" Her voice faded and she smiled at Haruhi who was frowning at the people coming.

"What do you think you were doing?" Tamaki's voice yelled.

"Saving a friend." They both answered at the same time.

"You don't know karate, you don't know how to fight. What makes it right to take on those boys?" He grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

"I don't know why you are over reacting. We are both fine." Haruhi glared.

"Just one cut and a little tired." Lena put in her part and took a deep breath and closed her eyes waiting for Tamaki to yell at her.

"And you! Saying you would go with them? Are you sane?" He yelled and pointed at her.

"I knew what I was getting in to. It's not like I haven't been in that same situation before." She stood up and glared at him. "I saved Haruhi and she saved me. I just want to go inside and clean my cut so it doesn't get infected. If you don't mind, please move." She walked by him with Gwen beside her and Haruhi following. When they were inside the beach house/mansion Lena almost collapsed. Haruhi caught her and helped her walk to her room. She sat Lena down on the toilet and took a sponge and held it under the cold clean water. She ran the water over the cut and Lena hissed.

"Gwen. Go get out of your dirty clothes and go into my room. You can go take a bath there. I'll take care of your mother." Haruhi smiled at her and Gwen nodded and held out her pinky. They hooked and Gwen left with the room key.

"Fucking boys, I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate him. I hate him." Lena whispered while Haruhi pressed a paper towel soaked with hydrogen peroxide on her cut. She let out a whimper and bit her lip. Haruhi took a huge bandage and placed it over the cleaned cut. She pressed the bandage on and made sure it would stick. She wrapped it up with the same waterproof wrappings that Lena had used on her chest and patted her shoulder.

"Think you can take a bath?"

"Yeah I got that." Lena whispered and stood up slowly. She stripped with Haruhi's help and stepped into the tub.

* * *

Knock knock knock. There was a hand rapping against the door where all three girls were in. Haruhi walked over to the door and opened it. Mori stood there and looked over Haruhi and then what he could of the sleeping Lena.

"We are both fine. She's just tired."

"Kyouya says dinner is ready." He said and Haruhi nodded.

"Hold on, let me wake Lena up." Haruhi opened the door further and walked over to Lena. "Lena. It's time for dinner. You need to wake up." Lena opened her eyes and tears leaked out of them. She wiped them away quickly and Haruhi smiled. "Let's go." Lena nodded and stood up. She slipped on her light blue flip-flops and smiled at Mori. He gave her a small almost non-existent smile back. Gwen held on to her mother's hand tightly and stayed close to her. They followed Mori to the dining room and the two oldest girls sighed when he opened the door.

"Ah, Haruhi!" the twins looked at her and were surprised. She was wearing a pink dress that her father had packed for her. Lena smiled at them and followed Haruhi to her seat and sat across from her right next to the twins. The room was silent. Lena sighed and cracked open a crab leg causing the whole table to look at her.

"What? I'm hungry." She said softly. She was still worn out from before. She took a bite of the crabmeat and gave a small smile. "It's good Haruhi. Try it." Haruhi looked at the crab and began to stuff her face. Lena put her crab down and leaned her chin in her hand as she watched. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. Lena's eyes twitched and Tamaki opened his mouth.

"Haven't you eaten enough?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me." CRACK.

"Fine. If you are going to act like a child. Kyouya, please show me to my room."

"Of course." The two stood up and Gwen looked at Tamaki. She looked at her mother then back at Tamaki. Lena nodded and Gwen took off and held Tamaki's hand as they walked out of the room.

"That was a bit rude Haruhi." Lena noted and ate a piece of crab.

"Like you're one to talk." Haruhi shot back and Lena shrugged.

"Both of you should apologize to Tamaki." The twins pointed to them and they looked up.

"Why? We did nothing wrong." Lena took another bite.

"Yes you did. You made us worry. Especially Tama-chan." Honey smiled softly and Mori "Ah"ed. Lena looked down then up at Haruhi. They did make them worry.

"We're sorry…" they looked at the other members.

"Aw! So cute! We forgive you!" They were hugged by the members who were present.

"Erg…" they both turned blue.

"I don't feel too good." Lena broke out of the group hug and ran for her room. _I can't make it. _She turned into the first room she found and ran into the bathroom.

A few heaves later she rinsed out her mouth and spit out the water and exited the bathroom. _Whose room is this?_ She looked around and saw Kyouya.

"Sorry Kyouya. I didn't mean to barge in." She actually looked at him and saw that he only had on pants and his hair was wet. "Also I'm sorry for worrying you." She looked down and played with the hem of her dress. It was a tube dress and was light blue. The dress stopped just above mid-thigh and it had a white silk ribbon around the waist.

"I wasn't worried." He spoke and walked over to her. "And it's quiet alright. Although I had to send all the girls home and mail them flowers. The pricing will of course be put onto Haruhi's debt." Lena glared at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can."

"Of course. Men think they can do anything they want and you are no exception." She turned on her heel and felt light headed. She fell but stopped herself by leaning against the door on her good shoulder. Her eyes were half opened and her breath can out in pants. Kyouya moved closer to her and she pushed him away weakly.

"Go away. I can take care of myself." She whispered and let her hand that was on his chest fall, as did her whole body. She sat there against the door as Kyouya bent down and picked her up. He threw her on the bed. He moved on top of her and she tried to move out from under him.

"You are correct. Men do think that. Why? Because we are the dominate species of the human race. You think you can stop me from doing this?" He smirked at her and tears fell from her eyes as she stopped moving.

"I know I can't stop you. If I couldn't stop him then why should I try?" she gave a fake smile and he froze. "Couldn't find that in my bio could you?" she sniffed and didn't blink. He moved off her and her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Lena opened her eyes and tears poured from them. She dreamt about him again. He was always there, haunting her dreams. She hated dreaming. That's all she would dream about is that nightmare. Dreaming was her greatest fear. She loved the nights she didn't dream and all it was, was a mass of white. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Wait… this wasn't her room… or her bed. She turned in the bed and saw Kyouya's face inches from hers. She tried to back up when his eyes opened slightly. She froze and held her breath. His eyes glared at her weakly then closed. She listened to his breathing. It was shallow and slow. He fell back asleep. She released her breath as she looked at the clock. 3:49am _might as well go to my room._ She thought and tried to get up but was pulled back down and against something warm. Kyouya was shivering and then he stopped when she was against him. She felt his breath moving her hair and tickling the back of her neck. She felt her eyes begin to droop again as she fought the urge to catch up on the sleep she has been lacking for the past 4 years. She lost the fight when the feeling of Kyouya's heartbeat against her back lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Lena woke up with no tears falling and seven pairs of eyes staring at her. She yawned and opened her eyes wider and saw fuzzy figures. She looked on the bedside table for her glasses and when she didn't find them a small figure handed them to her. She put them on and saw the host club and her daughter staring at her. Gwen had a huge smile on her face while the others had shocked expressions.

"What?" she groaned and Tamaki was white pointing to something next to her. There next to her with arms around her and his face in her stomach was Kyouya. She froze and turned as white as Tamaki.

"Mommy slept with Kyo last night!" Gwen exclaimed and Haruhi put a hand over her mouth as the shadow king began to stir. His arms tightened around her waist as he breathed in her scent and she reached for one of his arms.

"No don't do it!" Hikaru whispered and Kaoru snuck around to Kyouya's side of the bed and carefully took his arm. He began to lift it slowly and no one breathed. Lena slid slowly at the same time out of his grasp. She was almost out of his grasp when something jumped on the bed.

"KYO! WAKE UP!" Gwen yelled and jumped on the bed. Lena fell off the bed and Kaoru grabbed the child and they all ran out except for Lena who was rubbing her butt.

"Ow." She whispered and she heard a grunt. She looked up and caught the eyes of Kyouya. "Um… Good morning." She smiled at him and stood up. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." Her eyes stayed on his chest and kept her eyes away from his. "See you later." She basically ran out of the room and into her own. She looked to see Haruhi laughing at her. "Not funny at all! I almost died!" she pointed and opened her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of baggy sweat pants, black sports bra and a loose blue tank top. She changed and put her hair in a bun. She took out of her purse a small, yet powerful, pair of speakers.

"Momma's gonna dance?"

"Yepp." She smiled and opened the window that was right by the bathroom. She snuck out and Haruhi helped Gwen out then, she herself snuck out.

* * *

The girls walked out to the beach and Lena put the speakers and on a flat rock and plugged in her iPod.

"So Randy's boyfriend, Nick, sent me another challenge." Nick, her dance teacher, would send her videos of his other students dancing and would tell her to learn it and send him back a video. "The song's called Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce." She said and fast-forwarded to the part where the dance started.

Lena moved forward when the music started and threw her hands down then brought them back up in the air.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_

_Won't make me leave no faster._

_Put my coat no faster, _

_Leave my girls no faster._

She turned and her hair came out of its bun as she moved her head in a fast circle. She turned sideways and danced faster.

_I shoulda left my phone at home, _

_'Cause this is a disaster! _

_Callin' like a collector -_

_Sorry, I cannot answer! _

Her arms flew back and then she began to walk backwards and to the side. Her feet splashed in the water.

_Not that I don't like you, _

_I'm just at a party._

_And I am sick and tired_

_Of my phone r-ringing._

She moved to the front again and shook her body as her leg stopped at an odd angle.

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I live in Grand Central Station._

Her arms moved up as she stepped back again. She walked to the side and made a move as if she was filing her nails and then squatted.

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, _

_'Cause I'll be dancin'._

She moved her arms up and down, to the side and swerved her legs.

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! _

She punched the air and shook her body and jumped as the dance stopped. The music continued and she breathed heavily. There was the sound of clapping when she moved her hair out of her face. She looked up and saw Gwen clapping.

"I liked it Mommy!" She smiled and spun around with the music trying to copy Lena. She slipped and slid in the sand.

"You almost got it!" Haruhi smiled and helped her back up.

"Ya'll go get some breakfast. I'll be there in a minute." Lena smiled at the two and they nodded. She waited until they were gone to start the song over and she began to do her own dance to the song. She closed her eyes and let the music control her body. She started out slow with the song then when the fast beat hit she threw her arms down and began to dance harder and faster. Her hips moved with the beat as her hands showed the flow of the dance. She spun and jumped at parts adding new twists and then it began to slow down again right before it exploded with a new beat. She ended it with her waving off and invisible person and then stood still as the last notes of the song played. She opened her eyes again, her breath moving fast and looked up. The entire host club stood there. Her whole body turned a bright red color as her daughter tugged on Kyouya's hand.

"See now you like Mommy more!" She smiled and Lena paused her music and tried to keep a straight face while completely red.

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Well you did-" "-sleep with her last night." The twins said and smirked at Kyouya as he raised an eyebrow.

"You must really like her!" Gwen smiled at Honey who nodded.

"Did you taint my daughter?" Tamaki yelled dramatically and Kyouya glared at him. "Eep!" He hid behind Haruhi and she sighed.

"You guys do know she's gone right?" They looked around and saw that she was nowhere to be and it was the same with her music players.

* * *

She barely knew the guy and he barely knew her! Stupid hosts. God they know nothing! Lena walked through the hallways after putting her music up and eating a piece of toast. She walked around the place looking in different rooms. She found one that was locked and she took out a pin from her hair that was keeping her bangs out of her face. She stood with her back facing the door and picked it until it clicked. She opened it and looked inside. She walked inside the room and found a piano that was collecting dust and furniture that had sheets over it. Lena found another door and she went through it. She went through several sets of door until she reached a set of stairs leading up. She went up and found herself in the attic. She looked around and sneezed as dust flew everywhere. Lena pulled off a sheet from a rectangular shape and saw a beautiful blond woman. She was holding a child who was blond like her and Lena smiled. This must be the owner's mother. She thought and a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Kyouya.

"It's not nice to sneak around." He told her and showed her the way back to the door.

"I was just looking." She said and took his hand off of her. "And that's enough touching for one day." She blushed slightly and remembered the warmth he gave her. He raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. They were soon in the room with the dusty piano and she glared.

"I barely know you and you barely know me. There is no chemistry." She said and made it sound like it was the answer to all the worlds' problems.

"That doesn't matter to other girls." He pointed out.

"Just because a pretty boy whispers sweet nothings into my ear doesn't mean I'll hand everything over." She glared. "I made that mistake once and I won't do it again." She promised him.

"We all make mistakes. That's how we learn and grow." Kyouya started at her and she tossed her hair behind her and she walked past him.

"I'll see you during lunch Kyouya." She bid him goodbye and retreated to her room.

* * *

Lena was in her black bathing suit again and was out in waist deep water. She was practicing moving her legs in the water to the dances that Nick sends to her. It's supposed to strengthen the leg muscles she remembers Nick telling her. She tried to jump and spin with her leg out and messed up. She began to fell but the water didn't hit her. She looked up and saw Mori.

"Thank you Mori-sempai!" she smiled and stood up.

"Ah." He said and let her go. She smiled and then stopped exercising. Lena looked around and saw that all the hosts had gone inside. She made sure her bandages were tight and she looked up at the rock formation she jumped off of last time. _We all make mistakes. That's how we learn and grow._ She thought about what he said and ran up to it and then up. She stood at the edge and stared down. She sucked it up and took a few steps back before letting out a "Whoooo!" and diving in. Her head popped back up and she swam to the shore and jumped.

"Yes! Suck on that stupid rock!" she pointed and did a small victory dance before doing it again. She was so happy everyone was inside deciding different themes for the host club. She reached the top of the rock for the fifth time before taking another deep breath.

"I will get over you Steve Holland!" she screamed with all her might before diving for the last time.

* * *

**THE FIRST DANCE IS ON THE THIRD LINK ON MY PROFILE AND THE SECOND ONE IS ON THE FIRST LINK!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	5. Mina's Threat Part 1

**Hey guys :D I had actually finished this one earlier today, but my internet was being stupid. So anyway, ENJOY!**

**P.S. I own nothing**

* * *

Lena's alarm went off and she grunted as she slammed her hand down. _Time for school._ She thought and sighed. They had gotten back from the beach about a week ago. Kyouya had Lena serving tea and cake for right now. She was allowed to bring Gwen to the club because she was a huge hit with the girls. She would stay with Honey most of the time and eat cake with him. She heard a knock on the door and she put on her silk robe over her short black "dress" as Gwen calls it. She opened her door and there on the ground was a package. She picked it up and took it inside and read the 'from' label. It read 'New York'. Lena's eyes grew wide as she ripped open the box and found a new outfit from Randy. There was a note with it and she smirked.

'_Thought you wanted a new outfit for school. I made it out of the boy's outfit. And if you can, ask the twins to "grade it".' _She put the note down and pulled out the outfit.

"I like." She smiled.

* * *

"Hikaru? Kaoru? I have a favor to ask you." Lena walked up to the twins before the club opened.

"Yes?" they both had a creepy smirk on their faces. "You never ask us for anything. What is it?"

"My brother sent me a new outfit and I was wondering if you guys could judge it and see if it needs any work." She held up a plastic bag and they smirked.

"Of course!"

"I wanna see Mommy!" Gwen ran over and tugged on Lena's dress.

"Of course sweetie." Lena patted her daughter's head and was dragged off by the twins to a changing room. She was thrown in and the twins whined at her to hurry.

She walked out with a pair of skintight pen-stripe black pants, a black pen-stripe suit jacket and a light blue button up shirt that matched the colors of the stripes and a black tie. Her shoes were black closed toed stilettos, and she wore her black sunglasses on her head.

"Well?" she asked as they spun her around to get a look at all sides.

"Not bad. But maybe-" "-He should add a hat to give it-" "-A more dangerous look." They glanced at her hair, which was in a bun. "And leave your hair down. It looks better with the outfit that way." As the twins took out her hair out of the bun she took out her phone and began to text Randy what they said. Gwen walked in and squealed.

"I like it Mommy!" she smiled and Haruhi stuck her head in.

"Randy?"

"Randy." They both smirked and Lena looked at herself in the mirror as the twins left. "I don't look bad at all. She turned and smiled. "Totally wearing this."

"Well we are doing the Godfather type of theme today. I think Tamaki just wants to wear the hat." Haruhi shook her head. The girls walked out and saw that the others had on clothes like Lena did.

"Look Gwen! We have one for you!" Honey ran up to Gwen with a bag. "I'll help you put it on!" Gwen was gone in the blink of an eye, as was Haruhi.

"Ah I see your brother finished it just in time." Kyouya noted and stuck his nose back in his little black book.

"You asked him to make this?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. "Of course you did. Why do I ask you questions when I already know the answer?"

"You already know the answer to that question." Kyouya stated and pushed up his glasses as Lena fumed.

"Urh! Men!" She threw her hands up and walked to the kitchen. The cakes were already prepared and the tea was not. She began to heat up water when she heard the main doors open and the squeals of girls. Her daughter ran in and Lena stood in awe at her daughter's cuteness. She wore an outfit like hers but the shirt and stripes were pink. The shoes she wore were black ballet flats.

"Mommy! I look like you!" Gwen smiled and hugged her. Lena picked her up and smiled.

"You have no idea." She whispered mainly to herself and placed her on the ground. "Why don't you go and see if you can steal Kyouya's black notebook." Gwen smiled brightly but her eyes were filled with pure evil. _Defiantly taking after me._ Gwen skipped out of the room as the tea pot hissed at Lena. She fixed up tea for the Hosts and began to refill their cups every so often. She noticed Mina at Haruhi's table as she walked over in their direction. It was Haruhi's table's turn to be asked if they needed a refill.

"I would like some please Lena-chan." A brown haired girl asked. She poured her a new cup and smiled.

"Same here Lena." Haruhi smiled at her and she poured her some. "Thank you Lena."

"Anything for my best friend." The two girls smiled at each other and roses appeared.

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak with you Niam-sempai. Alone." Mina rose from her chair as the roses all died and was replaced with a battlefield.

"Of course Yakimi-chan. Just let me put this up."

"I shall meet you inside the dance studio." Mina whispered as she passed Lena. Lena's grip tightened and she sighed, relaxing her grip.

"Haruhi, if you could, keep a constant eye on Gwen please." She bowed and put the teapot up. She walked into the dance studio.

"What do you want Mina?" Lena asked smiling with her hands behind her. Mina glared and raised her chin.

"I thought I told you stay away from Haruhi-kun. And frankly it's getting annoying seeing you all over him."

"He's my best friend Mina."

"I noticed. I was disappointed in him when he rescued you from those men I sent. I thought it was-"

"Wait. You sent those men? Are you flipping mental?" Lena raised her voice. "Those other girls could have been hurt!"

"Yes an unfortunate side effect to my plan, but it's all for Haruhi-kun. Those other girls pretend to love him. But no one can love him like I do. Not even you." Mina glared at Lena.

"Are you serious? I never thought you would sink this low. Send a man to do your job. I thought you were stronger than that. I'm done with you." Lena turned around and walked away. There was her first mistake. A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She was crushed into the wall and a perfectly manicured hand dug into her neck.

"I'm not done with you. I'm through with playing. You back off or little Gwendoline will have an accident." Lena couldn't breath and she began to scratch Mina's hand. _Where the hell did this strength come from?_ She screamed and she was slammed again into the wall before she was let go. "Back off." Mina left the room. Lena stood up and kicked the door open.

"Come back here you little-" there was no one there. _Gwen. _She ran to the host club and opened the door. She saw Gwen holding a black notebook waving to her and Mina was nowhere in sight. _Wait… black notebook?_ She looked back over to Gwen to see her smiling and a slightly annoyed Kyouya with his arms crossed looking at her holding Pooka.

"Gwen." She whispered and coughed a little, her throat sore from the incident with the whore- I mean with Mina. She rubbed her throat and Gwen dropped the book and ran over to her. Gwen's hand grabbed hers and she was dragged into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Is he here? Why would he be here? What did he do?" The girl's questions confused Lena. _Oh she thinks Steve's here._

"No he's not here sweetie. He'll never be here." Lena put both hands on her little girls shoulders and she sat down. "Just a very angry girl." She whispered and coughed again. Gwen stood up and looked around the room. She found a chair and put it by the refrigerator and opened it. She stood on the chair and took out pieces of ice and stepped off of the chair. She handed the ice wrapped in a towel to her mother. Lena looked at Gwen with wide eyes.

"I have to give the boy's at daycare ice all the time." Gwen admitted and placed the iced towel on her throat. Lena winced at the cold and closed her eyes. _You back off or little Gwendoline will have an accident._ Angry tears fell from her closed lids and she leaned her head against the wall. "Mommy?" Gwen whispered. Lena opened her eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry swee-" she stopped. There were tears falling from her daughter's eyes.

"I didn't like it. I don't like it momma… He was mean…" More tears fell from both of their eyes.

"Come here baby." Lena opened her arms and Gwen fell onto her mom, crying her heart out. "He's not coming back. If he does I'll make sure he doesn't touch either of us again." She promised as she closed her eyes again. She heard the kitchen door open, but she ignored. It closed again leaving the two girls alone.

"Haruhi? Where's my eldest daughter?" Tamaki wailed and a hand was placed over his mouth. Haruhi gave a sad smile.

"Leave them." She whispered and dragged the boy away from the kitchen door.

* * *

**Sorry it's another short one .**

**Please review and no flames! Reviews make me want to write!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	6. Mina's Threat Part 2

**Hola! Here's another chapter!**

**The song is called 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera.**

**People have been asking me if I am basing this story off of the anime or manga. It's based off the anime cause I haven't read it (though i will be adding my own twists and turns :D )**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING... (still)**

* * *

Kyouya walked into the kitchen when the club was over. He was the last one there and Haruhi said she had to go ask a teacher something, but she would wait for Lena and Gwen at the car. He looked down and saw two sleeping figures with a soaked towel next to them. He moved closer to the younger girl and glared slightly. She was able to deceive him in such a way he didn't think was possible. He placed Pooka next to her and her sleeping for immediately grabbed it.

"_Kyo! I think Pooka has a rip…" She held it up for him. He bent down to look at the little stuffed animal and he picked it lightly from her hands as she herself grabbed the notebook. "Look Momm-" Her voice stopped and so did her waving hand. The little girl's face fell as she saw her mom cough and rub her throat. She dropped the notebook and ran off without taking Pooka out of his grasp. _

Kyouya shook the eldest girls shoulder and she began to stir. Her hair that covered her face had moved so it only covered her neck. She looked up and saw Kyouya standing over her.

"Mmm… Kyouya? What time is it?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes as Gwen began to wake up.

"You slept through the entire club." Kyouya straightened up and held out his hand. Lena took it and stood up. She wobbled on her feet slightly and then held her ground. She pushed her hair behind her ears and turned her head to look at Gwen. A hand shot out and grabbed her chin keeping it in the direction it was turned. Kyouya looked at the side of her neck and saw four bruise perfectly spaced.

"Kyouya what are yo-" he turned her head to the other side and saw one bruise on the other.

"What happened when Mina Yakimi talked to you?" He asked not letting go and then looked at Gwen. She was looking between them, hesitating.

"Please let go. Gwen thinks you are going to hit me." Lena whispered and Kyouya's eyes widened slightly then he let her go.

"I have no intention-"

"I know." They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." Lena said dusting off her pants and rubbing her aching throat. She needed a Halls. Gwen took her moms arm making her stop. Lena smiled at her and put her arm down.

"Thank you for checking on us Kyouya. We'll head to the car and see you tomorrow." Lena bowed slightly and walked past him with Gwen following.

"A girl hurt Mommy…" Gwen whispered to him as she followed her mother. Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he stalked to his computer to look up a certain black haired girl.

* * *

Lena was thankful for the cold weather the next day and she put a light-blue scarf around her neck to cover the bruises. She walked to her classroom and when she opened the door a horrible stench reached her nose. She put one of the scarf's arms over her mouth.

"What is that?" she asked the teacher.

"I've called maintenance to come and fix the air vents. We believe something has died there. Class will be held in a different room today." The teacher began to write a room number on the board as Lena looked at her desk. Something pink was sticking out of the side. She walked over to it and opened the top. She let out a squeak as Kyouya and Tamaki walked in.

"Sensei. You need to call animal control." She whispered and walked out and then ran to the bathroom. The teacher walked to the desk and gasped. Dead rats were crammed inside the desk and were beginning to rot. Kyouya and Tamaki both glanced at each other and went to go check on Lena.

Lena had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard a voice.

"Did you like my present? You know I was saving those creatures for something special, but I realized you needed to be shown what happens when you disobey me." Lena turned and glared at Mina.

"You're fucking crazy."

"Thank you." Mina smiled and tilted Lena's chin up. "You won't listen to me will you?" Lena's answer was cut off when two boys rounded the corner.

"I'll see you later Niam-sempai." Mina waved at the hosts and Lena sighed as she left.

"Yes?" She looked at the boys and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you ok?" Tamaki asked and shook her.

"I will be if you stop." She said starting to feel sick again.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"That would be one of Haruhi's regular customers. Mina Yamiki." Kyouya opened his notebook. "Her father is the CEO of a computer company that provides for most of Japan's schools. Her mother died and her brother just entered middle school here at Ouran." He snapped his black book closed and Lena stared at him.

"Now that's just plain creepy." Lena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gwen will love the theme we are doing today!" Tamaki's eyes glittered and he began to dance while he talked. _You back off or little Gwendoline will have an accident._

"Um… well Gwen won't be coming today. She wanted to spend sometime with a girl at her daycare. She's one of her friends." Lena quickly came up with a lie. She had told Gwen that morning about Mina. Gwen didn't quiet understand what was going on, but she knew that the girl would try to hurt her to get to Lena. She willingly said she would stay at the daycare today.

"My grand-daughter is making friends! That is wonderful!" Tamaki twirled and glitter flew out of his. Lena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah." She began to walk towards their new classroom and Kyouya was next to her.

"What happened?"

"Like I said yesterday, nothing I can't handle." She lifted her chin slightly and saw a smirking Mina. "Don't worry." She smiled and touched his arm. "The Host Club will still be intact once this blows over." She cocked her head and entered the new room. When they opened the door they saw other students from a different class there.

"Since there has been a disturbance in class room 170, those students will be joining us." The teacher said and pointed to empty desks for the class to sit in. Lena sat down and opened her notebook and played with the end of her scarf.

"Didn't think you had the guts to sit next to me." A girls voice smirked.

"Oh fu-"

"Niam?"

"Here!" She raised her hand and then slammed her head against the desk. "If I knew you sat there I wouldn't have sat here." She mumbled into the wood.

"Lena?" Tamaki's voice sounded from behind her and she turned.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you introduce us to you're friend?"

"No I'm good." She turned back around and laid her head back down.

Class passed in silence between the two girls and then the bell rang for lunch.

"Thank god." Lena whispered and she got up. Mina followed her out the door and then walked next to her. "What do you want?"

"I'm just heading to lunch." Mina smirked and Lena picked up her pace. Mina stayed right there next to her. She opened the lunchroom doors and walked straight to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi?" Lena whispered to her as Mina walked to her own table.

"Yes Lena?"

"Can we go eat in the Host Club room?" she asked and Haruhi gulped down an onigri.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you there. Can we just go?" she was beginning to feel the heat on her head again.

"Sure." They gathered their things and left for the clubroom.

* * *

"She what?" Haruhi exclaimed in the kitchen of the host club.

"SHHHHHHH!" Lena put a hand over her mouth. "She put dead rats in my desk this morning. She's not right in the head Haruhi. You need to watch yourself around her."

"She threatened Gwen? I can't believe it." Haruhi shook her head.

"And I came here to get rid of enemies, not make more." Lena shrugged and finished her lunch with Haruhi.

"I don't think you should bring Gwen here for a couple of days." Haruhi and Lena didn't notice the door crack open.

"I know. If she got hurt… I don't know what I would do." Lena shook her head.

"And who knows what she would do to her."

"If she touched her…" Lena glared at her sandwich and slammed her hand down. "I'll kill her." She growled and the door closed softly.

* * *

Class ended with Mina completely ignoring Lena. Lena shrugged and followed Tamaki and Kyouya to the clubroom. She felt heat on her head again and sighed.

"Why me?" she whispered and hung her head. She walked into the kitchen picking off roses from her hair and slammed the door. She walked over to the sink and filled the teapot with water and put it on the stove. _ I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life right now in this moment!_ She rested her on a cabinet and waited for the water to boil. A knock came to the door and she opened it. Mina pushed her way through and Lena closed the door. The door didn't close completely and two red heads listened in on the second conversation of the day.

"Why are you constantly following me?" Lena crossed her arms and glared at Mina.

"I'll make a deal with you Niam."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you bring Gwen back and I won't touch her. The other girls are missing her and of course Haruhi-kun misses her. Gwen brings out his fatherly side and I find it perfect."

"What's the rest of the deal?" Lena had uncrossed her arms and Mina gave her a sickening smile.

"Instead of hurting her, you allow me to hurt you and you will do what I say." Her smile grew.

"And if I don't do either?"

"Poor Gwendoline will be left on the porch of your apartment." Mina laughed at the thought. _She's not right… I need Kyouya's laptop…_

"Agreed… Just leave Gwen alone." Mina stuck out her hand and Lena took it.

"Great." Mina giggled. She pulled off Lena's scarf and tilted her head up. "Oh look how beautiful they look against your skin." Mina traced the bruises as the pot hissed and she cocked her head. She dragged Lena to the pot. She pulled on her arm and poured the boiling water from the spout on to Lena's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Lena tried to yank her hand out of Mina's grasp. She bit her tongue and winced. Mina left the pot half empty and smirked. She threw Lena's hand down and wiped her hands off as if she touched something foul.

"Welcome to your own personal hell." She smirked and walked out with Lena holding her wrist. _Fuck._ She turned off the fire and put ice in a towel. She threw extra towels on the floor and they began to suck up the water. Lena picked her scarf off the ground and placed it back around her neck and she pressed the iced towel on her wrist. A few tears came to her eyes, but she stopped them. _It's for Gwen's safety and nothing is too dangerous for that._ She nodded and took off the ice as the twins asked for refills. She picked up the pot with her bad hand and winced slightly. She hid the pain and walked out with a fake smile in place. She poured new tea in the cups and the twins thanked her.

"Hey Lena?" they asked.

"Yes?" she asked as she poured some for the girls.

"What happened to your wrist?" Hikaru asked. She froze and then smiled brighter.

"I accidently spilled some hot water on it. Nothing to worry about." She shrugged and walked away to fill up the pot. She passed a smirking Mina and her smiled faded slightly when she caught Kyouya's eyes. She looked away and entered the kitchen.

"We have a piano." Kyouya's voice made her jump.

"What?"

"We have a piano and I assume you know how to play it."

"Yes I do. What are you asking?"

"Go and sing." He motioned for the door as he ignored the towels on the floor. She rolled her eyes and put down the ice towel she was going to put on her wrist. She walked out to the piano and played a couple of keys. Kyouya was next to her.

"What should I play?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Something the customers would enjoy." He gave her a fake smile and she punched his arm softly and laughed. She pressed a few keys trying to find the correct notes then started to sing.

_When I'm lost in the rain, _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. _

_And when I'm scared and losing ground; _

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. _

Kyouya watched her close her eyes and play each note perfectly. Lena's wrist stung like not tomorrow, but she shut it out with the song she was singing.

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top. _

_You're always there; giving me all you've got. _

"Tamaki-kun? Where's that music coming from?" one girl asked Tamaki and he turned around and saw Lena singing.

_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you. _

One by one the customers began to stop talking and watch Lena.

_When I lose the will to win, _

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. _

_I can do anything, _

_'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me. _

Tamaki held out his hand for a girl. "Would you like to dance?" He asked and the girl smiled and nodded vigorously.

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side; _

_Giving me faith that gets me through the night. _

The other hosts followed his example and began to dance with the girls. Kyouya was the only who didn't have a partner. He stood by Lena and watched her play flawlessly.

_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you. _

Lena made the note play louder and then soften. It was as if her voice and fingers were dancing a duet.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain; _

_For truth that will never change; _

_For someone to lean on; _

_For a heart I can rely on through anything; _

_For that one who I can run to... _

_I turn to you. _

Her voice hit a high note and held it there as her fingers continued playing.

_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you. _

Her wrist began to shake softly but she held it under control and continued playing.

_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true... _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you... _

She ended the song and let go of the keys and opened her eyes. Clapping reached her ears and she looked at the people who were standing and had just finished dancing. She blushed and looked at Haruhi who was standing next to a blond girl. Haruhi smiled at her and waved. Lena waved back and her eyes found Mina glaring. She looked down slightly and stood up. She excused her self and made her way to the changing room. She sat on a chair in there and felt someone approach her. Her hand held her stinging wrist as Kyouya walked into view.

"You left? Why?"

"I was embarrassed." She said and looked away.

"Of course." He pushed up his glasses and walked away.

"I'm going to be bringing Gwen tomorrow, so maybe you guys can do the theme that you were going to do today, tomorrow. She would love to dress up like a princess." She smiled at the thought of her daughter in a fancy pink dress and her hair curled with a tiara.

"I'll ask Tamaki." Which meant, yes. Lena followed him out and bumped into Mina.

"Follow me Niam." She growled softly and left with Lena following her like a dog.

They reached the bathroom and Lena was slammed up against the sink. Her breath was knocked out of her and her back popped over seven times before Mina let her go.

"How dare you grab all of Haruhi-kun's attention like that." She hissed at Lena and grabbed the arms of the scarf. She pulled on them until Lena was gasping for breath.

"The… club…" Were the only words she got out before the scarf tightened.

"The club what?" Lena pointed to her throat and Mina loosened it.

"That's the reason I joined the club. They wanted me to sing." She told Mina, gasping for breath and the scarf was released.

"Well it could give me the chance to dance with Haruhi-kun." Mina mused and patted Lena's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked out. Lena almost fell. She felt a pain on her back and winced. _This girl is gonna kill me._ She thought to herself and shook her head. _Better get back to the club._ She walked through the doors and looked around. The customers were gone and the club stood in front of her.

"We need to talk." Tamaki gave her a soft smile. Haruhi ran up to Lena and hugged her causing her to cry out in pain. Haruhi backed up and looked at her.

"I'm fine."

"We heard about the deal." The twins watched her and she looked down.

"It's for Gwen. It's to keep her safe…" he voice cracked as she coughed and rubbed her throat again. Haruhi gasped and pulled it off.

"Who did this?" Honey's voice turned dark as Lena tried to hide the bruises. Haruhi pulled Lena's hands away and looked at them.

"Your neck is red and not from the rubbing." Haruhi lightly touched Lena's back and she winced. "And your back is bruised."

"Nothing you can't handle?" Kyouya asked and looked at her. Lena's voice caught in her throat. Her eyes began to fog as she tried to push the tears back.

"I can't imagine a life without my baby girl." Lena whispered and Tamaki glared. He walked up and held her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this alone. You have friends to go to." He told her and she looked up.

"Ow…" she let out a little sob and rubbed her throat again. Tamaki looked to Kyouya and the black haired boy nodded. He was on his phone immediately and watched as Lena let the water pour from her eyes. Anger seized him as he got a hold of a doctor. He knew whom he was going to call next when he saw Haruhi hold on to a sobbing Lena. The Ootori police force.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! DIE MINA! I mean... please review :D no flames would be amazing**

**Peace Out^.~**


	7. Crush?

**Hello again my wonderful reviewers and readers! I have updated once again! School will start soon (in about a week) but I will try to keep on updating ASAP. Hopefully two times a week or more.**

**Other than that please read and enjoy.**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING... Damn... **

* * *

The next day Mina was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the lunchroom and she wasn't even present during the Host Club. When Lena asked Kyouya where she was, he just gave her a fake smile and would walk away. Gwen was all too happy to see that the 'evil girl' was leaving her mother alone. Other customers would ask if she was okay or if she needed anything. Apparently word had gotten out about what happened with her. No one knew who had started the rumor, but someone had said she had heard two twin boys talking about it quite loudly. A week had passed and the bruises on Lena's neck and back had healed and her wrist was 'all better' as her daughter put it.

Lena and Gwen opened the door to the Host club. A dark room and the host club dressed up as vampires greeted them.

"Welcome." They said seductively and Gwen shrieked.

"Gwen it's just the host club."

"Oh…" she calmed down. She walked up to Honey and hugged him. "Hi Honey!" She smiled and held his hand. Lena shook her head and walked towards Kyouya. She stared up into his mouth.

"Wouldn't surprise me if these were real. It would explain your 'Shadow King' title." Lena stated and smirked. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and began to write in his notebook. She took her place next to him and watched as the others began to molest either each other or the customers.

"Halloween is next week…" Lena mumbled and glanced at Kyouya.

"Yes, but we start with the vampire theme a week early."

"To get the customers ready for the holiday?"

"Precisely." Lena looked Kyouya up and down. She came to terms with the fact that she was defiantly attracted to Kyouya. After sleeping with him that one night and feeling him wrap his arms around her made shivers run up and down her spine. She shook slightly and Kyouya looked at her. "Cold."

"Yeah…" She lied and turned back to the Host club. They weren't serving tea today, but juice boxes that said 'blood' on them. There were different types like 'A Positive' or 'AB negative.' _Kyouya's blood type is AB… _Her mind wandered back to the bedroom and she shivered again. A cloak was dropped on her shoulders and Lena looked at Kyouya. He had taken off his cloak and gave it to her. "You don't have to…"

"But a gentleman is supposed to give a lady his coat if she is cold." He gave her a fake smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Jerk." She punched his arm softly and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered and walked to the kitchen to go and get some more 'O negative' drinks for Honey's table. She breathed in and Kyouya's scent overwhelmed her senses. She gave the drinks to Honey and her daughter. She barely registered the 'thank you' from the girls as she walked away. The twins stood in front of her and she gathered her thoughts and hit earth.

"Yes?" She looked at them and they both had their molesting smiles on.

"We have an outfit for you." They smirked and hooked her arms with theirs.

"What? No!" she wailed as she was dragged off. She watched her daughter giggle and wave goodbye to her. _Betrayed by my own flesh and blood._ She was thrown into a changing room with a bag.

"Put it on!" the twins ordered her and she sighed. She took out the fabric and blinked.

"This should not be allowed in the school!" she squeaked and Haruhi walked in. She was in a vampire costume as well. She took one look at the outfit and laughed at Lena. "Thanks Haruhi. That helps." She put on the outfit and slipped on the shoes. And lastly put on the fangs. Haruhi zipped up the back and laughed. Haruhi pulled back the curtains and Lena walked out. She wore a mid-thigh length, blood red velvet dress. The sleeves were cut at the shoulders and the 'v' neck went to a little below her breast. There were small slits on the side and her shoes were black leather boots.

"Why am I wearing this?" she glared at the twins who smirked.

"Why were you on-" "-cloud nine when Kyouya gave you his cloak?" they asked her and she blushed slightly.

"Why are you asking such absurd questions?" She glared and walked out. She walked with one foot in front of the other giving her walk a slight twist. She wrapped Kyouya's cloak around her body trying to hide it from the world.

"That's not going to help." Kyouya smirked and watched her jump.

"Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?" She glared and fiddled with the cloak.

"Mommy! You look so pretty!" Gwen said running up and looked to Kyouya. "Doesn't she Kyo?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the girls plan.

"She looks appropriate for the club." He glanced over Lena his eyes noticing how low the neck was and how short the actual dress was. Lena rolled her eyes, as did Gwen.

"Well thank you, Shadow King." Lena crossed her arms.

"You are welcome."

* * *

"Tamaki…" One of the customers looked at the King.

"Yes princess?" Her eyes filled with tears as she stood up.

"I'm sorry! My heart belongs to another!" She cried and ran right past Lena who looked shocked as her hair flew up and became tangled.

"W-what…." Tamaki stuttered and retreated to his corner of woe.

"Well that's good isn't it? She found someone who will give her real love." Lena mumbled as she dug through her purse and found her brush. It was a pink brush with The Little Mermaid on it. Kyouya raised his eyebrow at it. "Gwen got it for me."

"But she was a regular." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"She will be happy with her new crush. That way she will actually have a chance at finding love." She smiled and her eyes glittered like her pink brush. She snapped out of her trance and continued to brush her hair.

"Well what about you-" "Lena?" The twins circled around her like a lion. Her eye twitched.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a crush?" Hikaru asked.

"You have been here for a while, you must have fallen for someone." Kaoru smirked.

"So what? I have been here for a while. What does that have to do with anything?" she blushed and looked away, the grip on her brush was making her knuckles white.

"Ah, you don't deny it." They smirked and walked closer.

"Alright. You are correct. I do have a crush." She shrugged and sighed. "I don't see what's the big deal abou-"

"KYOUYA! FIND OUT WHO THIS BOY IS!" Tamaki yelled and the pointed to Mori. "When Kyouya finds out who he is you will retrieve him. Hikaru, Kaoru! You will interrogate him and find out his intentions!" Lena and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"You shouldn't have told them that." Haruhi looked at Lena whose eye was twitching.

"What is wrong with these boys?" She shook her head and put up her brush. "You boys want to know something?" Tamaki and the twins looked at her. "He probably doesn't like me." She said simply and Tamaki grabbed her shoulders.

"DON'T GIVE UP HOPE DAUGHTER!"

"Please stop touching me." He ignored her.

"We will make this boy see what he is missing out on! A beautiful intelligent woman!" And he continued. Lena was flattered, but rolled her eyes and walked out of his grasp and towards a sleeping Gwen. Lena picked her up and smiled. She looked to Haruhi and they both walked out while Tamaki was still talking.

"Hey boss. They kind of left."

"Eh?"

* * *

Lena entered the dance studio the next morning and plugged in her iPod. She smiled and closed the door. She turned on her music on and turned it up all the way.

_**Arash**_

_**Alongside Shaggy**_

Lena began to sway her hips as her hands trailed over her body as she sang with the music.

_**Aré, Donya dige kari ba man nadare (= Yes, The world doesn't care about me anymore)**_

_**Delam por az darde khoda dobare (= God! My Heart is full of pain again)**_

She placed her hands on her heart then tore them away.

_**Age beri mano tanham bezari, baba dige baram farghi nadare (= If you go and leave me alone, It doesn't make any difference to me anymore)**_

She stepped to the right, then to the left and spun once and stopped with her arms out like wings. She moved her hips to the beat and closed her eyes as she took one step at a time to the mirrors

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (= Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (= Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

She placed her hands on the mirrors and then turned around and pressed her back against the mirror. She bucked against the mirror and lifted her arms.

_**Donya! (= World, Life)**_

_**Lovin' me Lovin' this is where you belong**_

_**and if you belov me havin sing' this a song**_

_**Yo'love life 'woul you kinda strong**_

_**Love a fill yo just like a bomb**_

She moved her hips side to side as if she was dancing against someone and she wrapped her arms around her waist.

_**Tell yo feelings i kno you can't hide them**_

_**You love me so love i give it derive**_

_**Girl like i you, yo'r sexy vibe…gotcha**_

_**Come On!**_

She turned back around and slammed her hands on the mirror. She moved her hips faster and made flowing movements with her arms.

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (= Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

She spun again and stopped with her arms spread as she began to sway her hips again.

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (=Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

Lena's voice bounced from wall to wall as she slowed her hips.

_**Aré, Donya dige kari ba man nadare (= Yes, The world doesn't care about me anymore)**_

_**Delam por az darde khoda dobare (= God! My Heart is full of pain again)**_

She pulled at her hair softly and bent down slightly.

_**Age beri mano tanham bezari, baba dige baram farghi nadare (= If you go and leave me alone, It doesn't make any dïfference to me anymore)**_

She moved faster and harder until she began to sweat. Her body made it's way to the mirror wall and she pressed her back against it again.

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (= Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

She moved her body against the mirror.

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (= Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

She slammed her fists against the mirror and swayed her hips as she slid down the mirror.

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Didi Didi Donya (= Oh, Did you see, world? (he says it to the "world") ) **_

_**OhO! Maro dast andakhti! (= Oh, You made a fool out of me)**_

She stopped moving and singing as the last note was played.

"Finished?" A calm voice asked her and she opened her eyes. Kyouya stood in the doorway. She blushed and turned off her iPod.

"Yes. What's up?" She didn't meet his eyes. Instead she stayed focused on putting away her iPod.

"Tamaki has ordered me to find out who your crush is." He said stiffly and Lena looked up.

"And you're here to do what?"

"Ask you who your crush is." Lena paused and raised her eyebrows slowly.

"You don't know?" She asked and smirked. _I haven't been found out yet!_

"Apparently." He pushed up his glasses and Lena smirked.

"I thought you knew everything." She wagged her finger at him. "I won't answer your question." She smiled. He watched as she picked up her things and walk towards him. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him out of her way softly. "Not even if you say please." Her hips swayed as she walked away leaving a very annoyed Kyouya.

* * *

**Sorry it was short . I've been working out my school schedule *gag here* The dance is not on youtube or anything. i just wrote it . the song is called Donya by Arash and Shaggy**

**Please review :D It helps me write happiness ^.^**

**Peave Out^.~**


	8. Love the way you lie

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter :D**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Hey Lena-chan?" Honey skipped up to her and smiled.

"Yes Honey-sempai?" She smiled at the small boy and waved hello to the taller boy whom returned the gesture.

"I'm having chocolate cake today!" He exclaimed and Lena's eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow! I haven't had that in ages." She drooled a little at the thought of the cake.

"I'll share some with you!"

"Oh that's so-"

"If you tell me who you like." Honey gave her the cutest face he could make. She froze and then shook her head.

"You almost had me." She smirked. "But that face doesn't work on me." Her eye's flashed with anger, but was gone in the blink of an eye. "Good luck next time." She patted his head and walked off.

* * *

Lena walked through the halls with her hips swaying. The song that she had played earlier that morning was stuck in her head. She hummed the tune and added a little jump in her step every so often. Her mind automatically went to Kyouya who had watched her dance. She blushed and gave a little smile. It soon faded and then she was grabbed by the twins.

"Target-" "-Acquired." They ran off to the clubroom and she was tossed onto the couch. The room was dark except for a light hanging above her head.

"Now, tell us-" "-who is your secret lover?"

"It went from crush to secret lover in less than 24 hours?" She looked between the twins and suddenly a blond walked into the light.

"I will not have this unworthy boy touch my daughter!" he exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"I told you. I'm not telling." She crossed her own arms and glared at him. Her glare reminded them of someone in the room with them. She stood and made a move to go to the door. The twins grabbed her arms and held her down. "This is completely unnecessary!" She yelled and the twins let go.

"Who is it?" They asked.

"Steve Holland?" Mori's voice came from the shadows. "You yelled his name when you jumped off the rock." He explained as Lena began to turn a sickly pale.

"Please don't speak that name…" She whispered and her eyes got a dazed look in them.

"Lena. Don't think about him." Haruhi snapped her fingers in front of her face. Lena looked up and smiled at the boys.

"No. It's not him." Lena cocked her head and Honey sat on her lap.

"Who's Steve Holland?" She winced slightly and all expression left her face.

"You want the long or short story."

"Short." The twins said together.

"Steve and I were together for about two years. He and I went to a party one night when we were first dating. He gave me a drink and I passed out after about fifteen minutes. The next thing I know I'm in his bed and he-" Her voice broke and she coughed lightly before continuing. "He had just finished what he had set out to do. Three weeks later I call him up and tell him I'm pregnant and we become a couple again. He beat me when I didn't do something he liked. When Gwen was born I left him. He kept on finding us when my family moved. We ended up in New York and I had finally had enough. I put a restraining order on the bastard and he hasn't messed with me since." She finished. Her face was paler than usual and her hands were shaking.

"He hit Gwen didn't he? And she's seen him hit you?" Tamaki knelt in front of her.

"Yes." She said to both questions and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt two hands on her cheek and saw Haruhi. Tamaki was sprawled on the floor next to her.

"We are here for you Lena. If he comes near you or Gwen again…" She voice trailed off as a demonic aura surrounded her as she smirked. Tamaki and the twins backed away as a door opened.

"Such wonderful dark aura…" A cloaked figure walked into the room and Haruhi glared at him. "Too dark!" He screamed and ran away. Haruhi blinked and the aura was gone.

"Anyway…" The twins said together and Tamaki had jumped up from the floor.

"This still doesn't explain who your secret lover is." He pointed at an empty couch. The sound of an opening door caught their attention.

"If you haven't realized it then you are more blind then I realized." She winked at him then let her eyes travel to Kyouya for half a second before retreating to the lunchroom.

* * *

"Tell me or I'll suck your blood!" Kaoru hissed at her and appeared behind her.

"No." she didn't even flinch. Her eyes kept on going back to the door every so often.

"Expecting someone?" Hikaru asked and stood in front of her.

"Yes actually. He's a little late though." She whispered and checked the watch on her phone.

"_He?_" they asked and ran to Tamaki. "He's coming Tamaki! The secret lover!"

"He's not my secret lover!" Lena yelled. She felt slightly rejected that afternoon when Gwen said she wanted to stay at the daycare. Lena had smiled, but when she reached the car she almost cried. _My baby's growing up._ She thought when the door opened. A boy stood there. He wore the school uniform and he had dark brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown and he seemed nervous as hell.

"Ah! Yuki!" Lena waved her hand and walked up to him. "Thank you so much for coming here." She smiled at him and he blushed.

"I-it's no problem." He stuttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's the secret lover boss!" The twins yelled.

"Shut up!" Lena yelled back as she motioned for Yuki to follow her into the kitchen. Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the two as he opened a new browser window. Lena handed Yuki a piece of paper and he smiled at her.

"This will be really good." He told her looking over the paper.

"Thanks. It's not too hard for you is it?" Lena asked him and he shook his head.

"I think I can do it." He opened his school bag and neatly placed the paper in between two binders. Lena smiled and walked him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Definitely!" the two said their farewells and Lena turned around. She came face to face with a red faced Tamaki.

"Do you have a fever Tamaki?" She placed a hand on his forehead and he grabbed her hands.

"Did he touch you?"

"Do what now?"

"He's asking if Yuki molested you." Kyouya interpreted for the blond.

"Um… no. I just gave him something."

"What was it?" Tamaki moved closer to her.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" She ignored the question and he retreated to his corner of woe. "It was a dance." She told him and plugged her headphones into her ears and listened to the song she would be dancing to the next morning. She would move her arms every so often, then curse and do it again. Kyouya watched her from the corner of his eyes and Tamaki saw this.

"What are you looking at Mommy?"

"Nothing Daddy." And he returned to his computer stealing glances at Lena every so often.

* * *

Lena arrived to the dance studio in the morning as always. She pulled out her iPod, plugged it in and began to stretch. She wore her dance outfit, which was a pair of black sweats and a black sports bra. She sat on the ground and stretched her legs out then she heard the door open. She turned and saw Yuki. He wore a black wife beater tank and a pair of sweats.

"Ah Yuki!" She jumped up and bowed to him slightly.

"Hello Sempai." He bowed to her and she smiled.

"Call me Lena." Yuki blushed and Lena cocked her head. She smiled and waited for him while he stretched. She played the music and they began their duet. The host club opened the door and peeked in.

Yuki sat on a chair while Lena was on the floor leaning against his chair.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

Lena moved so she was completely on the floor and then the two stood up slowly.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

She turned to the mirror and her open eyes held so much pain and agony that her face began to show all of her emotions. She put a hand in her hair and Yuki walked away from the chair looking down with his hands in his pockets.

_**I love the way you lie**_

Lena walked over to the chair and kicked it causing it to skid across the floor.

_**I can't tell you what it really is**_

_**I can only tell you what it feels like**_

They were standing next to each other moving arms and adding small jumps.

_**And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**_

_**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**_

They moved and switched places still dancing and portraying the songs meaning.

_**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**_

_**High off of love, drunk from my hate,**_

Yuki fell to his knees while Lena still stayed standing. Yuki slammed his hands on the floor then raised them back up only to have them fall again.

_**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate**_

_**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**_

They moved again so Lena was behind him and he was still on his knees. Yuki leaned on his hands and brought the other half of his body up in the air.

_**She fucking hates me and I love it.**_

Yuki stands back up and Lena pushes him away as she turns to leave.

_**Wait! Where you going?**_

Yuki grabs her arm.

_**"I'm leaving you"**_

Lena moves her arm and turns around again.

_**No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.**_

Yuki pulls her to him and she jumps onto his waist and he throws her across the room. He slides on his knees to her and hugs her waist only to be pushed again.

_**Here we go again**_

_**It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great**_

He turns around on his knees and she pushes him.

_**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**_

_**But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped**_

They stand by each other again and make their arms go towards there in a snake like movement.

_**Who's that dude? I don't even know his name**_

_**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**_

They hold hands and mimic each other's moves.

_**I guess I don't know my own strength**_

Lena started to walk with her hand in his, but as she passed him he "kicks her" and she falls.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

The music comes to a stop and Lena turns over.

"That was so cool!" She exclaimed and Yuki walked over to help her up. Yuki blushed when she touched his hand when he offered it. The twins pushed him out of the way and picked her up. She looked at them then turned to the door. "Jerks." She glared at the twins and walked over to Yuki and smiled.

"Do think we could do this again tomorrow? I'd like to video tape it and send it to my dance instructor. If it's okay with you." She asked and Yuki smiled.

"I'd like to." He bowed to her and walked out of the room as she waved to him. The song kept on repeating and she would move her arms to the dance and smiled.

"IT WAS SO AMAZING!" she yelled and jumped slightly.

"She gets so excited over a dance." The twin shrugged and Tamaki smiled softly.

"You don't see it?" They looked at him as Lena danced to the song. "The song is about her life. This is her way of getting over _him._" Tamaki smiled and watched her dance with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lena practically skipped into the clubroom with Gwen smiling next to her. She opened the doors and Gwen ran to Kyouya.

"Kyo! I made something for you!" She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. She skipped away swinging Pooka who was wearing her necklace.

"Do you need me to put your necklace on for you sweet heart?" Lena asked her daughter and Gwen shook her head.

"Pooka wanted to wear it. Silly Pooka!" Gwen giggled and ran off to Honey. Lena shook her head and walked over to Kyouya.

"What did she give you?" Lena asked and peered over his shoulder. He closed his notebook with the paper in it. "Don't be like that Kyouya!" She reached for his notebook and he held it high enough so she couldn't reach it. "Fine." She sighed and smiled. "So what is the host club doing for Halloween?" she asked and Kyouya didn't answer. "Are you mute or something?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her and then walked to his computer. _The nerve of some guys._ She shook her head and glared in his general direction. She walked into the kitchen to get some 'A positive' blood for Tamaki's table. She opened the fridge and pulled out three juice boxes and set them on the counter. She pierced the boxes with the straws once by one. Suddenly two hands slammed on the counter trapping her between the counter and the body behind her.

"Tamaki still wants to know who you like. Tell me." Kyouya's voice seemed to echo through the empty room. Lena didn't turn around for if she did he would see she was as red as a tomato.

"How can you not know by now?" She asked softly and stabbed the last box. She felt her blush start to disappear but it immediately grew stronger when she felt Kyouya's breath on her neck.

"I've searched through all of your information. I've looked up information on all the men you have been in contact with. None of them match what you would look for in a man. So it has to be someone who is in the host club." She tensed slightly and then calmed her blush down. _Calm and collected. Calm and collected._ She breathed in and then out. She turned around and smiled.

"Then it should be quite easy for you to find out who I like." She looked at him and pushed his away softly again. "Even though I'm surprised it has taken you this long." She smirked and walked out to Tamaki's table with the drinks. She placed them on the table and smiled to the girls when she got a thank you. She passed Kyouya on her way back to the kitchen and her eyes trailed along his body. She blushed and hurried into the kitchen. She sat on the counter and rested her head in her head.

"Close… Too close." She smiled softly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Here's the link to the dance that was used.**

**www. you tube .com/watch?v=B7D_aYuCd6A**

**Please review! It makes me happy!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	9. Bump in the night

**Hey guys :D This chapter will most likely piss ya'll off! And make you cry . I apologize before hand! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

The rest of the week Kyouya began to avoid Lena. She would try and start conversations with him, but they would end with him glaring at her.

Lena was wiping the kitchen counters off after club when a voice called to her. The twins walked up to her and smiled.

"We need you." They picked her up and ran out of the clubroom with Lena yelling.

"Honey! Watch Gwen!"

The twins dropped her in a classroom with freshmen. Renge stood over her and pointed at her.

"She will sing!" Lena had met Renge when she had arrived at the host club and they had a mutual relationship. Not enemies, but not friends.

"Imma do what?" Lena cocked her head.

"This year for Halloween we will hold a hunt in the school. At night." Renge's eyes flashed. "You will sing in a random part of the school. The first group who finds you will have to chase you. If they don't catch you in under five minutes they will be disqualified!" Lena looked at her and shrugged.

"Okay. That's fine with me. Gwen's daycare is having a party that night anyway, so this will work out perfectly."

"Good. Now for your costume." Renge and the twins smirked.

"Costume?" She was dragged off again and this time Renge had her. She was shoved into another room and there in the middle was an outfit that made Lena blush. "That is not a costume." She blushed the same color pink that the 'costume' was.

"Yes it is! It will look amazing on you! Now take it home and tomorrow come here around 10pm." Renge smirked and handed her the costume in a bag and pushed her out.

"But why this one?"

"We have to get the boys to chase you somehow." Renge smirked and slammed the door in Lena's face. Lena walked away with her head down and the bag in her hand.

"This is gonna be hard as hell to run in." Lena peeked into the bag and blushed again. "This is so embarrassing." She mumbled and bumped into someone. "Oops. Sorry." She looked up and saw Kyouya. "Hi Kyouya." She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow at the bag. "Costume for the Halloween thing going on tomorrow here at the school." She shrugged and walked away from him. She found Gwen running around with Honey and giggling.

"Come one Gwen. It's time to go home." Haruhi was next to Lena and she peeked in the bag.

"Oh my… I am so sorry." Haruhi shook her head and Lena sighed.

"You're not the one having to wear it." Lena took Gwen's hand and they waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

After Lena and Haruhi dropped off Gwen they reached the school. Lena stepped out and played with the hem of the skirt. The 'costume' was a schoolgirl outfit. The top was light pink and short sleeved and tied just below her breasts. She wore a mini skirt that was pink plaid and under it was black lace. She wore thigh high socks and black pumps. In her hair was a pink plaid bow and in her skirt was a plastic pencil. Around her neck she put huge headphones there that were connected to her iPod. She sighed and pulled the skirt down to try to hide her legs.

"Just leave it Lena. You can't fix it." Haruhi told her and smirked.

"Oh shut up." Lena glared and blushed as they walked into the school. They were welcomed by the groups and boys stared at her while the girls stared at Haruhi.

"Now that our prey is here," Lena stared at Renge with her mouth open, "We shall begin soon. Lena will find a place to hide and one group at a time will try to find her. She will be singing so use that to try and find her. You will try and catch her before five minutes and if you can't then she will press this button." Renge handed Lena a device with a red button on it and a green one. "This button will tell me that you have failed and that it's the next groups turn to go." Lena looked at the button and then back at the guys.

"Well alright." She said and looked around.

"Now Lena, go hide!" The twins pushed Lena up the stairs.

"We'll find you later." They smirked and then she ran off.

Lena walked through the halls and bumped into someone. She turned to run but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Lena?" She turned and saw Honey with a giant pumpkin on his head.

"Shhh." She told him what she was having to do and he smiled and retreated in to a classroom. She pressed the green button and began to sing.

_**There's a chill in the air**_

_**You hear a creak on the stairs**_

_**You've got a knock on your door**_

_**Is there anybody out?**_

Lena looked around and thought she saw someone. She moved away from the hall and turned a corner.

_**They're out to get you**_

_**To capture you **_

_**And make you **_

_**Spellbound**_

_**Howling and prowling**_

_**You're shivering, quivering**_

_**Spellbound**_

She saw Haruhi and she turned back around.

_**You can not run,**_

_**And you can not hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby**_

_**Things go bump in the night**_

_**Where ever you run,**_

_**And where ever you hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby**_

_**Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**_

There behind her stood Hikaru and Kaoru.

_**Tell me who's spooking who**_

_**It's very Scooby Doo**_

_**You hear a shriek in the house**_

_**You know its freaking me out**_

She smirked and turned and ran before they could touch her.

_**They're out to get you**_

_**To capture you **_

_**And make you **_

_**Spellbound**_

_**Howling and prowling**_

_**You're shivering, quivering**_

_**Spellbound**_

She made it to the staircase and slid down the railing and continued to run.

_**You can not run,**_

_**And you can not hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby**_

_**Things go bump in the night**_

_**Where ever you run,**_

_**And where ever you hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby**_

_**Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**_

Lena turned the corner and almost ran into a brown haired boy who looked scared out of his mind.

_**You can not run, **_

_**And you can not hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby**_

_**Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**_

She took a left and ran faster back up the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her.

_**You know where ever you run,**_

_**And where ever you hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby**_

_**Things go bump, bump, bump in the night.**_

The twins almost had her but a skull falling down another story of stairs stopped them. They looked up and saw a person with long black hair. Lena shrieked when it looked up and saw the face. It was ageing and missing some teeth. She turned and ran into a room.

"Lena?" another familiar voice called to her. She turned around and saw Kyouya. She blushed when his eyes widened at what she was wearing.

"Kyouya? What are you doing here?" She walked up to him and cocked her head.

"One of Tamaki's schemes to keep the twins away from Haruhi." He opened his notebook and then glanced up at her. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. _Come on just tell him Lena!_

"So have you figured out who I like?" She asked him calmly still with a blush on her face.

"No." His answer was short and tight. She watched him as he wrote in the notebook. She sighed and put her hand on the book. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"You are really dense." She closed the book and put a hand on his cheek. "The person I like is-"

"Found you!" Hikaru and Kaoru burst through the door and Lena squeaked and jumped back from Kyouya. She ran to the other door and opened it and ran into the room on the other side. She heard the twins following and she made her way back to the halls. She checked her watch and saw there was only five more seconds.

"Five… four… three… two… one!" She pressed the red button and an alarm went off. It lasted for about three seconds then the twins pouted.

"So close."

"Yet so far." She smirked at them and headed into a different area of the school and waited for the next group as she sang the same song.

* * *

In the end Yuki's group caught her and they were the last group.

"This the end of the Halloween hunt! Now the lucky boy who caught Lena please come up." Yuki walked up and Renge pushed him next to Lena. The host club had been apart of the Halloween hunt and were standing in the back.

"Hi Yuki." Lena whispered and Yuki blushed.

"Hi Lena-sempai."

"Now the winner shall get a kiss from Lena!" Lena froze and grabbed Renge.

"The hell? You didn't say anything about this!"

"I know." Renge smirked and shoved her over to Yuki.

"Just a kiss?" Lena asked and smirked. "Alright." She leaned towards Yuki and kissed his cheek. He turned red and passed out. "Oops…" She stated and Renge glared.

"A kiss on the lips."

"You should have specified." She shrugged and walked down the stairs and towards the door. "I'm outta here." She smirked and swayed her hips as she walked out and Haruhi followed her.

"You should have seen Tamaki's face." Haruhi laughed.

"Was most likely one of shock and horror correct?" Lena smirked and turned on her car. A knock on her door caught her attention and she rolled down her window. "Hey Yuki! You ok?" His face was completely red and Lena put the car in park and got out of the car. "Yuki?" He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Lena froze and Yuki pulled away.

"That's the kiss Renge was talking about." He turned and walked away leaving a shocked Lena.

"Eh…" She stood there and Haruhi stepped out and began to run towards Yuki.

"Hey! How dare you-" she was cut off by Lena.

"Let him run." She laughed softly, "He won't get far. Watch this." Lena ran up to Tamaki with tears in her eyes. "Tamaki!" She cried.

"Lena what's wrong princess?" He began his theatrics.

"Yuki... He… kissed me…" She looked down and felt the evil aura coming from Tamaki.

"Operation search and destroy! GO!" The twins and him were gone in a flash. Lena looked up and her tears were gone. She had a smile on her face.

"Tamaki is the best Daddy. Tell him that for me will you Kyouya?" She winked at him and walked back to her car. She got in the car with Haruhi and Haruhi looked at her.

"Kyouya is who you like?"

"Took you long enough." Her tires screeched as she made a sharp turn.

* * *

Lena walked in to the host club that next Monday without Gwen and walked up to Kyouya.

"I need to go home. Gwen is sick." Tamaki appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"MY POOR GRAND DAUGHTER!" he wailed and she looked back at Kyouya.

"So can I mister know it all?"

"Actually-" "-He still doesn't know who you like." The twins pushed the sobbing boy away and they smirked.

"Yes you may go." Lena pushed the twins off and told Haruhi she needed to get another ride from one of the hosts. She apologized and left.

* * *

"Gwen?" Lena walked into the girl's room after putting down the groceries on the kitchen table. She found Gwen playing with Pooka. "Sweetie…"

"Mommy Pooka was lonely." Gwen's voice was hoarse and she coughed. Lena picked her up and laid her on the bed softly. She checked in the trashcan by her bed and sure enough there was vomit.

"Sweetie you need to go to sleep." Lena whispered and Gwen nodded. "Promise me?" Lena held out her pinky.

"I promise Mommy." She hooked it and cuddled under the blankets, holding Pooka. Lena turned out the lights in Gwen's room and turned on the humidifier. She looked at her and smiled sadly. She left Gwen's door cracked and she called the school as she threw out the bag of vomit.

"Ouran Academy. This is Ina speaking how my I help you?"

"This is Lena Niam. I'm calling to let the school know I will be having to stay home tomorrow."

"Is there any reason why?"

"My daughter is sick."

"Alright. I'll have someone bring you your homework."

"Ah that's alright. I can get one of my friends to do that."

"Okay Niam-san. Have a nice day."

"Bye." Lena hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table. She rested her head there and her eyes began to droop. There was a knock on the door and her eyes snapped back open. She sat up and opened the door. Ranka stood there with a bowl of soup.

"Here Lena. Let's heat this up for her tonight." Ranka let himself in and Lena smiled at him.

"Thank you Ranka." Lena closed the door and they heated up the soup. Lena distributed it between them. She smiled and then heard a crash coming from Gwen's room. Lena burst through the door and Gwen had fallen out of bed. "Sweetie? Are you ok?" Gwen began to shake and threw up on the floor. The floor was covered with blood. "Oh my god. RANKA! CALL 911!" she yelled and Ranka ran in.

"Shit." He opened his phone and called a number and walked out.

"Sweetie! I need you to stay awake. Please stay awake." Lena begged Gwen as she passed out. "FUCK!" Lena yelled and she heard the ambulance. EMS ran in and Lena held out her daughter.

"She's been throwing up blood! What's wrong with her?" She cried and followed them out when they put her daughter on a stretcher.

"How long has she been throwing up?" a man asked as they put her in the ambulance.

"Since this morning. Ranka's been watching her. She's been doing it constantly."

"Inflammation of the esophagus lining might have occurred. " The man said and she began to try and get in the EMS. "Ma'm we can't let you in."

"MY DAUGHTER IS DYING! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I CAN'T GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" She yelled still trying. A police officer held her back and the man got in and the ambulance drove off. She shook off the officer and ran for her car.

"Lena let me drive!" Ranka yelled at her, but he was too late she was already gone. A limo drove up and Haruhi walked out along with the entire host club.

"Dad, what's with the police and I saw an ambulance… what's going on?" Haruhi looked at her father who was jogging to his car.

"Gwen's dying."

* * *

**So I cried . Don't be hatin .**

**Please review! I AM SORRY! p.s. the song is called bump in the night by allstars**

**Peace Out^.~**


	10. Coma

**Again some crying in this one, but you'll be happy! I swear!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Lena slammed open the door of the hospital and ran up to the secretary.

"I need to know what room Gwen Niam is in." the secretary quickly typed in a couple of words.

"She's in the ER. It's down the hall and to the left." Lena nodded to her and ran as fast as she could to the room. A doctor stopped her in front of the door.

"You can't go in there!"

"My baby's in there!" She cried and tried to push past him. "Please I need to know she's ok!" The doctor sat her down on a chair.

"I'm going in there right now for her. Stay here and don't move. I will save her." Lena sat down and she nodded. The doctor left and she put her headphones in and put her songs on shuffle. She looked straight ahead as the music began to play. Her eyes focused on the wall.

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**but only brought more**_

_**so much more**_

_**I lay dying**_

_**and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**am I too lost to be saved**_

_**am I too lost?**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

Footsteps grew closer to her. She didn't care. She wants Gwen. Only Gwen.

_**do you remember me**_

_**lost for so long**_

_**will you be on the other side**_

_**or will you forget me**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**am I too lost to be saved**_

_**am I too lost?**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

There were people around her. Sitting around her. They were talking and moving her mouths but she didn't hear or look at them. She stared only at the wall.

_**I want to die!**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my wounds cry for the grave**_

_**my soul cries for deliverance**_

_**will I be denied Christ**_

_**tourniquet**_

_**my suicide**_

Her headphones were taken out and her iPod thrown at someone. There was a person in front of her. She couldn't see their face. It was too cloudy. She blinked and something wet rolled down her cheeks. She blinked again and again. More streams of water.

"Lena?" There was a black haired boy kneeling in front of her and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. A sob escaped and she threw her arms around him crying into his shoulder.

"My baby! She's dying!" She cried and began to breath hard and fast. "I can't do anything!" She breathed faster and Kyouya pulled away from her and made her close her mouth.

"Breath through your nose." She did as she was told as tears streaked down dripping on to her school dress that had bits of blood on it. _Gwen's blood._ She began to breath through her mouth again and Kyouya closed it. "Nose." She smacked his hand away and snapped.

"I'll breath however I damn well please!" She glared at him through tears and he glared back.

"Don't take your anger out on me." His voice was sharp and her eyes softened.

"You're right… I'm sorry…" _this is my fault. My fault. All my fault. If I had skipped class I would have know. My fault. My fault. _Tears came faster and her breath came from her mouth again.

"Nose." He reminded her. She closed her mouth and breathed slowly through her nose. She sat up straight and continued to stare at the wall. The ER door opened and the doctor who had told her to sit walked out.

"Miss Niam?" she shot up and ran up to him.

"Is she okay?"

"Walk with me." He motioned for her to follow him into the room. She followed and told the others to stay.

"Is she okay?" Lena repeated. She looked and saw her daughter asleep with an oxygen mask on and blood covered the front of her shirt. There was a soft beeping sound. She relaxed slightly and the doctor looked down slightly.

"She's in a coma." Lena's world shattered.

"No…"

"We saved her, but she had already lost too much blood." The doctor watched as Lena's eyes closed. She opened them back up and she stared at Gwen.

"Can you at least change her out of those blood stained clothes… It's most likely uncomfortable for her." She murmured.

"I'll have a nurse come in and do so. Can you wait outside please? You can come back in when she's done." Lena nodded and stood there for a minute before walking out. "She will be moved to her own room soon." He told her and walked away. Lena stood there while the Host club bombarded her with questions.

"Please just be quiet." She said softly and more tears came. Haruhi held Lena's hands and squeezed softly.

"Is she okay?" Haruhi asked the same question that shattered Lena's life.

"She's in a coma." Her shoulders began to shake and she let go of Haruhi's hands. She ran her fingers through her hair and began to walk away.

"Lena! Where are you going?" Honey ran to catch up. She turned around.

"I don't know." She answered and exited the building.

* * *

Lena had been sitting in her car for the past hour. Her mind was screaming at her to drive as fast as she could into an oncoming vehicle, but she knew if Gwen woke no one would be there to take care of her. She rested her head on the wheel and turned her head when someone knocked on the passengers seat door. Kyouya stood there and she unlocked the door. He opened it and sat down then closed the door.

"What?" she asked and turned her head back down.

"They sent me out here to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Tamaki."

"Figures." They were silent for a while.

"I still haven't figured it out."

"Hm?" Lena asked, her eyes closed.

"Who your crush is." He stated and she opened her eyes slowly.

"It's you." She whispered and his head jerked in her direction. She closed her eyes again. "You just weren't looking up the right people." She murmured and leaned back in her car seat. Kyouya was silent and she didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going back inside. I want to see her." She opened her door and he followed. She asked the secretary where Gwen was and she said room 245. She and the hosts all crammed into the elevator and they reached the second floor. Lena turned and found the room. She walked in and stopped. Gwen looked so pale. She slowly made her way to her and sat down. Haruhi sat next to her and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena didn't acknowledge her and touched Gwen's forehead. Her hand shook and tears slipped out of her eyes again and Honey began to cry as well. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't look at Gwen's face and Mori sat Honey in his lap. Tamaki stood behind Haruhi and Kyouya behind Lena. A few hours later a doctor told them that they had to leave. Lena argued with the fact that she was immediate family and they let her stay. She watched the hosts leave until it was just her and Kyouya.

"Lena-"

"Please go. The doctors will get angry." Lena whispered and Kyouya made a move to go to her side, but he stopped.

"We will be back tomorrow." He promised and walked away. When Lena and Gwen were alone she smiled.

"I told him Gwen. I told him I liked him." She laid her head on Gwen's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later Gwen was still in a coma. Lena had refused to leave her side and went to eat only when the doctor told her she needed to. Kyouya would bring Lena her schoolwork and the next morning he would stop by the hospital and see the completed work on the table next to a sleeping Lena. The fourth morning Lena had woken up and looked at Gwen. Still nothing. A knock was heard and Kyouya walked in. Lena gave him a small smiled and nodded to her work. He strode over to her and sat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Silence surrounded them except for the small beeping sound.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"You are now mister know it all, once again." She yawned and stretched.

"How?"

"Because you know that I like you."

"No I don't know everything."

"Okay well what don't you know?"

"I don't know how to tell you I feel the same way." She stared at him and then a small smile appeared and she leaned back against him.

"I think you just did." She whispered and suddenly there was the sound of shifting sheets. Lena shot up and stared at Gwen. Her nose scrunched up and her hands were clenching. "Gwen?" She whispered and Gwen's eyes opened. She opened her mouth to say something but her throat was dry. Lena looked around and saw her glass of water. She put the edge of the glass to Gwen's lips and she drank. Lena put the cup down and Gwen looked around.

"Where am I mommy?" Her voice was still hoarse and Lena's eyes filled with tears. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Lena let out a choked laugh and tears began to fall.

"I'm just so happy. I'm so happy you're okay." Gwen tried to sit up and Lena made her stop. "Don't move sweetie. You need to stay still. Kyouya, please go get a doctor." A huge smile made it's way across her face as she looked back at Gwen. "I love you so much Gwen."

"I love you too Mommy." Gwen smiled and then asked for more water.

* * *

**See? She lives :D And you got some Kyouya mixed in with it :D **

**Please Review!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	11. Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

**Okay this is really short and I am sorry . Please review!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Lena stayed with Gwen when Kyouya left to go to school. She watched him walk out of the room and smiled.

"Mommy?" Lena turned back to Gwen.

"Yes baby?" Lena watched the doctors listened to her heart.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked her and Lena nodded.

"I'm fine now that you are." She whispered and pulled out Pooka from her bag that Haruhi had packed for her. She handed the doll to Gwen and Gwen smiled.

"POOKA!" She exclaimed and Lena watched her.

"Haruhi washed it as many times as she could." Lena told her and Gwen smelled Pooka.

"He smells clean." Gwen rubbed her face all over him. The doctor smiled at Lena.

"Miss Niam. She will need to stay here for a couple of days, but she is in perfect health." Lena jumped up and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much!" She let go and smiled.

"All in a days work." **(A/N: Lol he sounds like a super hero XD)** He nodded and walked out of the room. Lena sat by Gwen's bed and watched as the girl became more and more sleepy.

"Gwen. Sweetie. Go to sleep." Lena ran fingers through Gwen's hair and Gwen smiled.

"Mommy, can you sing for me?" Gwen asked softly and Lena nodded and began to sing softly.

_**And I don't know**_

_**This could break my heart or save me**_

_**Nothing's real**_

_**Until you let go completely**_

_**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving**_

_**So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**_

Gwen smiled softly recognizing the song. Lena smiled back closed her daughter's eyes.

_**Three months and I'm still sober**_

_**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**_

_**But I know it's never really over**_

Gwen opened her eyes back slowly.

_**And I don't know**_

_**I could crash and burn but maybe**_

_**At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me**_

_**So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right**_

_**No comparing, second guessing, no not this time**_

Lena shook her head and closed them again.

_**Three months and I'm still breathing**_

_**Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know**_

_**It's never really over, no**_

_**Wake up**_

_**Three months and I'm still standing here**_

_**Three months and I'm getting better yeah**_

_**Three months and I still am**_

Gwen's breathing slowed and she was asleep. Lena's eyes began to fill with tears as the words lowed out of her mouth

_**Three months and it's still harder now**_

_**Three months I've been living here without you now**_

_**Three months yeah, three months**_

_**Three months and I'm still breathing**_

_**Three months and I still remember it**_

_**Three months and I wake up**_

Her eyes closed and she wiped away the tears.

_**Three months and I'm still sober**_

_**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**_

The song ended and she smiled at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully. She caressed her cheek and a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the host club. She blinked and then gave them the brightest smile they had ever seen.

"She woke up." She told them and Honey almost jumped on the bed. Mori picked him up and the twin 'shushed' him. Haruhi hugged Tamaki then quickly released him. Kyouya gave her a small smile. Not a fake one though.

* * *

"How long does she have to stay here?" Honey asked and watched Gwen.

"A couple more days." She replied and touched Gwen's forehead. _No fever. That's good._ Gwen began to wake up and yawned softly.  
"Momma?" Gwen rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hey sweetie." Lena smiled and patted her head as Honey jumped on the bed.

"Gwen-chan! You're awake!" He smiled and hugged her. Lena moved out of the way so the hosts could hug her and Kyouya stood behind her. Hikaru bumped into her causing her to rub against... something behind her and Kyouya sucked in his breath fast. She freaked and turned around.

"I'm so sorry!" She blushed and looked down. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and nodded.

"It is alright Lena." He smiled at her and Hikaru and Kaoru pointed at him.

"H-he's... SMILING!" They yelled and Tamaki turned around to see the smile and smiled along with him. Kyouya's eye twitched and he pulled Lena outside the room.

"Kyouya? Can I ask a question?" Lena looked up at him.

"You just did." Lena eyes narrowed.

"Not what I meant." She growled and he chuckled softly. "What are we? Like are we together or..." she trailed off and Kyouya walked towards her until she was against the door. Lena watched him lean down and her face was a tomato.

"Yes. You belong to me." His breath smelled like mint and pink lips were millimeters from hers. Her breath got heavier and she leaned forward with her hands still planted on the door. Their lips almost touched when the door opened and she fell backwards.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and an arm snaked its way around her waist before she fell. Kyouya pulled her to him and he glared at Mori who had opened the door for Honey.

"Lena-chan! Kyo-chan likes you!" He smiled and then looked at how she was being held.

"I noticed." She smiled and blushed. A nurse came by and told them that they had to leave. Lena stayed with Gwen and watched Kyouya leave with a smirk on his lips. Gwen squealed when they left.

"MOMMY! I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed and Lena laughed.

"Knew what sweetie?"

"He liked you!" Gwen bounced on the bed and Lena put two hands on her shoulders making her stop.

"He does. Now please get some sleep baby."

"Okay Mommy." Lena and Gwen were out within the hour.

* * *

**The song is called Sober by Kelly Clarkson**

**Please Review :D**

**Peace Out^.~**


	12. The Zuka what?

**SORRY! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED D: SCHOOL IS KILLING MEH!**

**PLEASE ENJOY I KNOW IT SHORT AND AGAIN I AM SORRY!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Lena opened the doors to the host club and girls rushed over to her and Gwen.

"Oh Gwen-chan are you alright?" one girl asked her and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm fine thanks to Mommy." She smiled and hugged the girl back. "Honey!" She exclaimed and ran to the other bunny lover, with Pooka swinging at her side. Lena shook her head and headed to the kitchen. She opened the door and found it a complete wreck.

"My God. Who was in charge of this?" She looked around and sighed. "This is gonna take a while to clean." She whined and closed the door softly behind her. She served tea to the customers then would walk back into the kitchen to clean. At the end of the day Lena was sitting on the counter, peeling an apple. Gwen ran through the door and immediately tripped. Lena jumped off the counter and ran to her.

"You ok sweetie?" Gwen jumped up and smiled at her.

"I'm fine!" She gave her a huge smile and took her apple. She turned and ran out of the room with the apple. Lena watched her daughter run and shook her head.

"Little thief." She smiled and picked out another apple. She peeled it and took a small bite. Lena walked out of the kitchen and saw three girls standing in front of the host club. One of them was holding Gwen. Lena's dark aura filled the room.

"Get your paws off my daughter." She growled and dropped the apple as she stalked towards the girl.

"Mommy!" the child squealed and jumped out of the girls grip and ran to her mom. Lena gave her a gentle push in Honey's direction. She stood in front of the new girl and glared.

"Who do you think you are? Don't you dare touch my daughter again. If you do I will-"

"You were hiding this poor defenseless girl from us in the kitchen?" the tallest one grabbed Lena's hand and spun her in to her arms. "You poor thing." Lena blinked and she gave a confused look.

"W-what?" She looked to the host club and noticed Haruhi was also captured by one of the girls.

"I see what's going on. I can't allow these maidens to stay here! We will prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once! And we'll welcome them into the Zuka Club." The tallest one announced and Lena looked at Haruhi.

'Zuka Club?' she mouthed and Haruhi shrugged. The two girls backed up.

"Hey wait a second will ya? There must have been some misunderstanding." Haruhi started and Lena zoned out. She looked at the girl's outfit. White and red. A typical sailor girl uniform. She laughed through her nose slightly at wearing one. _Hell no. I'd never wear that. _A hand on her shoulder brought her back.

"We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow." And with that they left.

"Lena I want to go home." Haruhi's hair covered her eyes and the boys all twitched. Lena shrugged and nodded. "I have some thinking to do."

"We both do. Let's go Gwen." Lena stretched and opened the door for Haruhi. "After you my darling princess." Lena smirked and laughed and ran out the door with Haruhi on her heels.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yes Lena?"

"Those three girls are waiting for us around the corner."

"I know." The two sighed and Gwen ran around the corner.

"HI LADIES!" Lena ran after her and picked her up.

"Don't touch them. You might catch stupid." Gwen laughed.

"Okay mommy."

"We have come for your answer." Benni-Barra pointed at them. Suddenly they were pulled to the host club door and Haruhi opened it. The lights were off and there were figures singing. Lena's eye twitched, as she knew what had happened.

"Oh no…" she mumbled and the lights came on. The host club were dressed in, well dresses. Except for Mori. Tamaki began to sprout nonsense as different hosts flashed by.

"Why you! Do you idiots think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Benni-Barra snapped and her voice was soon covered by laughter.

"This is too much!" Haruhi laughed and leaned against a laughing Lena.

"I don't even get what y'all are trying to do!" They sank to the floor, backs against each other. Gwen ran up to Honey.

"Mommy! A big sister for me!" She began to laugh and then the twins chased a laughing Haruhi.

"Oh that was rich." Lena sighed and wiped her eyes. "Whoo. What were y'all doing anyways?"

"We did this so you two wouldn't leave the host club." The twins said as they stopped their chase. Haruhi and Lena smiled to each other.

"Well maiden. Have you made your decision?" Benni-Barra asked. The two girls stood up and Lena hooked arms with Haruhi and they both crossed their legs and placed their hands on their hips.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We like it here." They said at the same time.

"We shall not give up on you two. We will return and shut down the Host Club!" and they left twirling.

"Well that was eventful." Lena looked to Haruhi.

"Classes are canceled. Let's go home." Lena said and Gwen ran ahead and she sighed. Lena ran after Gwen and left Haruhi with the boys.

"Oof. Sorry." She heard Gwen's voice and then a familiar voice reply.

"It's quite okay." She turned the corner and saw Mina.

_Oh shit…_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**Please read and REVIEW!**

_**Peace Out^.~**_


	13. Return of the Mina

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ONCE AGAIN DDDDDD:**

**This kinda short I know . I tried to post this as a Word document but apparently I can no longer do that anymore . So I had to upload something called OpenOffice. Took half the day D:**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lena's heart stopped and she froze. Mina's eyes raised to meet hers and Lena gathered herself.

"Gwen. Sweetie. Come here." She smiled softly and took Gwen's hand. Lena began to walk away when her voice was called.

"Niam." Mina's voice rang and Lena tensed and whispered to Gwen to go and find Haruhi. She turned back around and looked at Mina.

"Yes Yakimi?" Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. She looked towards Mina and showed no emotion.

"Good to see you again." The dark haired girl walked off with a smirk plastered on her face. Lena shivered and Haruhi was dragged around the corner by Gwen.

"She was over here." She told the older girl and Haruhi looked to Lena.

"Let's go home baby." She told her and then walked away.

"Who was there?" Haruhi asked.

"No one, just some girl. Gwen bumped into her so I was apologizing." Lena shrugged and smiled at Gwen. "You need to be more careful sweetheart." She told her and Gwen nodded.

* * *

Lena arrived at school and bid goodbye to Haruhi as she walked to her class. She met up with Tamaki and Kyouya on her way there. She heard a familiar voice and glanced to the left. Sure enough, there was Mina. Lena looked away as Mina looked her way. She heard her laugh and she kept her head straight and didn't look. She saw Kyouya look in the direction of Mina, but he didn't show any emotion. Lena took her seat and immedietly laid her head down. She felt her eyelids drooping.

"Niam-san! Please read the first paragraph in English!" The teacher growled and Lena sighed.

_"And chasms, and caves, and Titan woods,_

_With forms that no man can discover_

_For the tears that drip all over;_

_Mountains toppling evermore_

_Into seas without a shore;_

_Seas that restlessly aspire,_

_Surging, unto skies of fire;_

_Lakes that endlessly outspread_

_Their lone waters- lone and dead,-_

_Their still waters- still and chilly_

_With the snows of the lolling lily."_ Lena put her book down and looked at the teacher. "Is that all sempai?"

"Yes." The teacher continued to blab about the poem and Lena fell asleep. A poke to her cheek woke her up. She glared at the pencil and then up at the person. Tamaki jumped back and hid behind Kyouya. She groaned and stretched.

"I don't even see how you can be passing all of your classes." Tamaki told her as they were walking through the halls.

"I was a senior in America. I skipped a couple of grades so I wanted to be like a normal high school student here." She shrugged and began to hum a song and sometimes her arms would move in a dance position. Lena waved to the boys and walked into the girls bathroom. She finished her business and went to the sink.

"Ah, Niam." Lena froze and didn't pick her head up. She continued to wash her hands as the girl walked behind her. "It's very rude to ignore someone." She whispered in her ear. Lena stood up straight and turned around.

"Leave me alone." Lena glared at Mina and dried her hands.

"Why would I do that? You're so interesting." Mine smirked and Lena grabbed her bag and quickly walked out of the restroom. Lena went to the lunchroom and sat with Haruhi. She gave a small sigh and leaned against the other girl.

"Hey." She closed her eyes and she felt Haruhi turn towards her.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Really tired. Can't wait for this three day weekend."

"It's only Monday."

"Please don't remind me." Lena groaned and laid her head down on the table.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"During school."

"Nightmares?"

"Every night." There was a shrill laugh and Lena stiffened.

"Oh Haruhi-kun!" The voice was getting closer.

"Isn't that-" Haruhi started and Lena nodded slightly.

"Haruhi-kun! How are you? Did you miss me? I missed you so much!" Mina sat next to Haruhi and clung to the girl. "And what about you Niam? I know I missed you terribly." A smirk appeared on Mina's face and Lena turned her face away from Mina.

"Fuck off." she whispered and closed her eyes.

"That's not very nice Niam." The voice came from where she had turned her head. She opened her eyes and there was Mina. Lena shot up and backed into Haruhi.

"What is wrong with you?" Lena hissed and Mina moved closer to Lena.

"Oh you poor thing. To get used and abused." She smirked and tilted Lena's head up. Haruhi glared at Mina.

"That's enough Mina-san." She told her and Mina smirked.

"Oh it's hardly enough, but it will do for now." Mina walked away and Lena shivered slightly and laid back down.

"Freaking crazy woman." She mumbled and Haruhi nodded.

* * *

The club started and Gwen was sitting with Tamaki this time. He was teaching her how to sit at the table correctly and how to place a bib on her rabbit. Lena was thankful that Mina wasn't attending the club at the moment. The hosts were dressed in prince-like attire. Gwen was the star of the club today. She wore a poofy pink dress with a tiara on her wavy blond hair. Lena refused to wear the dress that Tamaki had picked out for her. Haruhi wore the prince outfit and Lena stayed with her school dress. Lena had just walked into the kitchen to fix up some more tea when there was a soft cough from behind. She looked at the door and frowned.

"What Yakimi?" She glared as she put more water in the teapot.

"I can't come visit a friend?" The black haired girl asked sweetly. Lena tossed her own blond hair over her shoulder and put the pot on the stove.

"We ain't friends."

"Grammar Niam." Mina tsked.

"Oh shut up." Lena spat and turned towards Mina. "What do you want Yakimi?"

"Our deal is still on. It never ended."

"Oh yes it did. It ended when you left." Lena's eyes narrowed. Mina smiled and shook her head.

"It didn't darling."

"You need to get out of here now." Lena stepped towards her.

"Or what? You're going to be fishing Gwen out of a lake?" Lena glared and her hands turned to fists.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to meet someone on Thursday."

"That's all?"

"For now." Mina stood closer to Lena and put a hand on her shoulder and moved the dress sleeve off of her shoulder. Her fingernails dug into the exposed skin and pressed until there was a slight popping feeling. Lena's expression didn't change as she stared at the insane girl. "I'm happy we were able to figure this out. See you tomorrow Niam." Mina left and Lena glared at the spot Mina was standing at just a few seconds ago as blood dripped down her chest. She sighed and got a paper towel to soak up the blood before it got onto her dress. _Just another day in hell._

_

* * *

_

"Lena!" Hikaru placed a hand on her injured shoulder. She showed no pain, but looked at him and Kaoru.

"Sup?" She asked and smiled at them. She paused and then smiled brighter. "I think you two looked better as girls." She smirked as the two smirked back.

"Would that make you like us more?" they asked and Lena shook her head.

"Not at all." She laughed softly and walked to Kyouya. "You need anything to drink Kyouya?" she asked him and he looked up at her.

"That is quite alright Lena." He looked back at his computer. She watched him type and put a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds then left with her hand trailing across his back. She walked back out of the kitchen for the hundredth time that day with a new pot full of tea. Mina who had decided to sit with Haruhi, as usual was watching her closely. Lena wasn't sure if the other hosts besides Kyouya and Haruhi realized that she was here. Lena began to pour tea for Mina when said black haired girl bumped her arms slightly causing the pot to pout on to Lena's hand.

"Oops!" Mina jumped up and pulled out a handkerchief and began to dry the tea that got on the table. "I am so sorry!" she apologized and then looked at Lena who was smiling.

"Oh no. It was my fault." Lena put the pot down and took off the towel that was on her shoulder. She cleaned up the mess and Mina took her hand. She tied her handkerchief around it. "Thank you." Lena said through clenched teeth as Mina tied it as tight as she could.

"It's the least I could do." She smiled and then her eyes widened. "Here let me walk you to the nurse."

"No I'm fine. I'll just get some stuff out of my car."

"Nonsense! Let's go!" Mina grabbed her hurt hand and dragged her out of the Clubroom. Lena passed Kyouya, who grabbed her other arm and she spun into his arms.

"That won't be necessary Yamiki-san. I shall escort her to one of my doctors." Kyouya gave her a fake smile and Mina's face went red. She opened her mouth to snap back, but paused.

"Okay Kyouya-sempai." She smiled happily and skipped back to Haruhi's table. Lena sighed and Kyouya began to walk out of the clubroom.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked and he turned around.

"Escorting you to the doctor." He gave her a fake smile. Lena gave one back and followed him.

* * *

Lena would glance at Kyouya from the corner of her every so often. She memorized the way he walked and the way he carried himself. She blushed as she thought about how close they were at the hospital. Her face turned completely red and she tried to calm herself.

"Lena." Kyouya's voice was sharp. She looked up and met his glare. Her eyes widened and her blush faded immediately.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that she was back at the school?" He asked and then turned his face away. Lena looked down slightly.

"Yes." She whispered and Kyouya stopped walking.

"And you didn't tell Tamaki or I why?" She winced at his voice and took a small step back.

"I thought she was going to leave Gwen alone." She didn't look up but she saw his figure moving closer. She walked backwards and her back was pressed against the wall with Kyouya's hands on the wall leaving her trapped.

"When did you know?"

"Yesterday."

"Look at me when I talk to you." He ordered and her head snapped up. He was glaring at her and she tried to sink into the wall. "Did you think repeating the same mistakes you did before would change things? Answer me!" His voice raised and he made a quick movement. Lena closed her eyes quickly and winced as she braced herself and let a whimper escape. _Please don't…_ A hand touched her cheek and her eyes opened slowly. Kyouya's face was inches from hers and his forehead touched hers. "I would never harm you." His lips touched her cheek and she gave a small smile. He moved closer to her lips when there was a soft gasp from behind them. A dark aura surrounded Kyouya and Lena looked over his shoulder. There in all her glory stood Mina. _Well shit._

"What are you doing?" She demanded and placed her hands on her hips. Kyouya straightened and turned around.

"Ah Yakimi-san. We were just talking about you." Lena looked up at Kyouya and suddenly the other hosts appeared.

"Lena. I'll take you to the nurse." Haruhi took Lena's hand and Mina glared. Lena looked around.

"Where's Gwen?"

"You are a mean lady!" Lena turned to Mina and saw her daughter slam her foot down on to the older girls black high heels.

"Ow! Why you little brat!" Mina's hand rose then flew back down to Gwen's face. Lena's hand caught Mina's and bent it backwards.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." She growled and narrowed her eyes. Haruhi grabbed Gwen as Lena threw Mina's wrist down. She turned when she heard sniffling. Lena turned back around and saw a crying Mina. She smirked and walked away.

"You're a good actor, but my daughter fakes it better than you." She followed Haruhi and they walked to the nurse. She almost collapsed when they turned the corner. Haruhi went to help her, but Lena shook her head. She began walking again and put a finger to her lips. They were a good distance from the others and she sighed.

"I can't believe I did that!" She banged her head against the wall.

"At least you stood up to her." Haruhi noted and Gwen smiled.

"Mommy won!" She jumped up and down as Lena sighed.

"Yeah. I guess." The girls continued walking until they reached the nurses office. The nurse bandaged up her hand and then Lena asked her to look at her shoulder. The nurse cleaned it and then bandaged it up also.

* * *

The next day Lena got a text for Mina saying '_The meeting had been pushed to today.'_

Lena, Haruhi, and Gwen walked into the Host club only to be greeted by silence. They looked around and there was nobody.

"Where's Honey?" Gwen asked quietly.

"I don't know sweet heart. Maybe it's cancled?" Lena looked to Haruhi.

"I doubt it." The brunette's eyes narrowed and looked around. "Where could they be?" They walked in further and the lights turned off. Gwen screamed and then there was silence. The lights came on Lena looked around frantically.

"Gwen? Gwen?" Lena's eyes went wide as she looked at the man in front of her who was carrying Gwen.

"Lena. It's been a while."

"Steve…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! MAKES ME HAPPY :D**

**Peace Out^.~  
**


	14. Standing Against the Mistake

**Holy Geezus. This took a while! I am sooooooooooooo soooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Please read and review!**

**I own nothing. Except for my characters.**

* * *

Light brown eyes slightly covered by blond hair stared in to Lena's green ones and her were more fierce. She glared at Steve as her hands clenched into fists.

"Lena, darling we need to talk." His voice was rough, like that of a smoker. Lena's figure tensed slightly, but then she relaxed.

"Yes we do." She growled and looked at Haruhi. "Go. I'll still be here." She told the brunette and stared back at Steve. When Haruhi was hesitant she tapped the girls fingers. "Go." She repeated. "I will still be here." She told her slowly and Haruhi understood. She quickly ran off to look for an adult. Or better yet… A certain black haired boy.

Lena put a hand on her hip and glared at Steve.

"Now that we are all alone and we can talk privately." He smiled and she wasn't fooled by it.

"Steve. Give me Gwen and leave. I can have you thrown in jail right now." She told him and Gwen was whimpering softly. He laughed and continued to the hold the girl and patted Gwen's head. Gwen was shaking softly and looking at her mother with fearful eyes.

"Not until we talk. I hear you have been causing problems for my little cousin." He smiled at her and Lena froze.

"Cousin?" She asked and he nodded.

"Mina."

"Well I guess physical abuse runs in the family." She growled and Steve's hand clenched into a fist.

"I would keep your comments to yourself if I were you Lena." He told her and Lena walked towards him.

"How about this. Let her go, and we can settle this like adults." She told him and he smirked.

"You think you can?"

"I know I can." She flipped her hair back and put it in a ponytail. Steve smirked and dropped Gwen to the floor. The smaller girl stumbled to her feet and ran behind Lena. The older girl patted her head. "Sweetheart, go find Haruhi." She told her and Gwen didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Gwen was out of the room a hand came and slapped Lena across the face. She stumbled back and the force and held her cheek.

"You need to learn your place." He growled at her and stepped towards her. She looked up at him and gave him a smirk.

"That's all you can do?"

* * *

Gwen ran out of the room, but heard the slap that echoed from behind the closed door reached her ears. She felt tears pour from her eyes and she bumped into a girl. The taller girl looked down at the child and frowned.

"Gwen what's wrong?" She asked and more girls surrounded her. Gwen looked up and saw that she was one of the customers.

"I-I need to f-find Kyo." She whimpered and the girls all picked her up and began to run to where the black haired boy was. She was placed in front of Kyouya and he looked down at her.

"Gwen?"

"Kyouya!" Another voice joined them and Haruhi was seen running towards them. The other girls were looking at the three of them and the other members of the host club saw the tears coming from Gwen.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Honey asked and hugged her.

"Mamma… She's in trouble… He came and he's with her." She sobbed into his shoulder and Kyouya tensed. Haruhi turned to the host club.

"They are in the Third Music Room right now, but who knows for how long." She explained and a dark aura covered the hallway. Kyouya's eyes were covered by his hair and he was still for a second. Then he was suddenly sprinting down the hallway with the others on his heel.

* * *

Another slap came followed by a punch to the stomach. Lena gasped for air as she fell to her knees. A foot was planted on her back and her wrists were grabbed. A sadistic smile slid onto his lips and he pulled back. Lena's eyes widened as her body began to shake from the pain.

"No!" She cried out and there was a snap heard. She let out a short scream of pain as he let go of her. The two limbs hung at her side. Her left arm was broken.

"Shit…" She coughed and slowly stood back up. She saw a punch coming towards her and she quickly squatted then swept his legs. Steve fell to the ground and looked up at her as she stood up. She had no experience in fighting, and with a broken arm it didn't help.

"Steve, just go back to the states. There's no reason- Gah!" She was cut off by him suddenly flipping himself into a standing position and punching her diaphragm. The wind was knocked out of her and he kicked her in the same spot and she was slammed against the wall. She couldn't breathe… She could only take short little gasps of breath… she slid down the wall and glared at the man who was stalking towards her. The door was kicked open and the two of them paused. They looked at the people who were now in the doorway and Lena's eyes widened. Kyouya stood there, his eyes ablaze with anger and the rest of the host club behind him with the same fire. Honey had Gwen behind him and Mori was in front of him. The twins were standing on either side of Haruhi and Tamaki walked into the room.

"To lay hands on a woman, even in this country is a federal offense." He didn't look like his normal, relaxed self. Instead he was serious, hands by his side and his eyes dark. Lena's breath was slowly coming back as she took in the sight before her. In a matter of seconds Steve was shoved against the wall and a hand was around his neck. Kyouya's grip on the mans throat grew but he wasn't too far gone that he knew not to kill him. Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder and Kyouya barely recognized the touch. All he knew was that this person hurt his Lena. No one was allowed to touch her. He should just snap his neck right here. He would never mess with her again. He could feel the blood rushing through Steve's veins as he tried to claw Kyouya off of him. Lena could do nothing but stare up at him. Even in the moment he looked like her knight in shining black armor. She reached up to touch him, but winced at the pain that ran through her arm. Her broken arm fell back to the ground and she tried to stand up. The twins hurried over to her side, but were pushed out of the way by Haruhi. She helped the other girl stand up and Lena held her stomach. She felt so sick from all the pain and punches that attacked that area. Steve glared at the man holding him against the wall and then the rest of the Host Club who had walked in with the twins. There was a loud noise and the Ootori Police Force surrounded the room. They didn't move, but instead waited for Kyouya's orders. He said nothing, only glared into Steve's eyes. The room was silent except for the choked breathing of Steve. Kyouya felt eyes on him and then the hand on his shoulder squeeze slightly. He dropped the American boy and then as if through a telepathic order the troops quickly grabbed the man, cuffed him, and dragged him off with him cursing the entire way out. Lena felt pain still surging through her body, but she walked up to Kyouya when Haruhi let her go. She walked in front of him and looked up into his eyes. They were full of suppressed anger and she raised her right hand and touched his face.

"Kyouya?" She called his name and he snapped back from the dream he was having and looked at her. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for rescuing me." She whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Sharp pain echoed throughout her body and she began to shake softly, but let him hold her.

* * *

**So guess what? One more chapter and then it will be finished! :O **

**Please review! It makes me happy! Thanks!**

**Peace Out^.~**


	15. The 'K' Word

**Hey! So I just wanted to let you all know, THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Yeah I was writing this during my astronomy class and was thinking to myself... 'damn... this.. can't end just yet... BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!' So you have a couple more too look forward to :D **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

* * *

Lena was taken to the hospital, one that Kyouya's family owned. He wouldn't allow her to go to any other hospital. The doctor explained that she had a broken arm and will have bruising on her stomach and cheeks. The female doctor left the room and Lena was just laying in the bed. She glared up at the white ceiling. She hated hospitals. It just reminded her of Gwen being in one for almost a week. She shivered and pain shot up through her arm.

"I can't do anything with this stupid arm!" She hissed and glared at the arm. It had yet been covered with a cast. There were IVs sticking in it and she looked at them. It was horrible… She wouldn't be able to dance for two months. She let out a long and loud sigh. A knock was heard from the door and then the sound of a woman's voice sounded from the other side.

"Time to place your bones in the correct spot." The doctor said and began her work as she shoved a morphine needle under Lena's skin. Lena glared at the doctor but kept her mouth shut.

After thirty of waiting for the bone to set, they slapped a cast on her arm and she was able to leave the hospital. Lena walked outside the hospital room and looked around. Kyouya and Gwen were sitting on a bench waiting for her. She looked for the rest of the group and saw no one.

"Um.. Where's-"

"They were too noisy, so I told them to wait outside." Kyouya told her and stood up pushing his glasses at the same time. He looked extremely miffed still and Gwen jumped over to her mom.

"Mommy! You have a weird thing on your arm…" She stared at it and poked it. She looked as if she was going to yank on it and Kyouya picked up the small girl. "Ah…" Gwen's eyes widened and she stared into Kyouya's eyes. He gave the small girl a small smile.

"Your mom is hurt and the cast is going to make her better so don't touch it, okay?" He told her and she nodded quickly. He moved to put her down but Gwen hung to his neck, refusing to let go. He looked to Lena who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"She likes being held." She told him and walked up to him. "Are you ready to go?" She asked him and he nodded. "Did you bring my car?" She asked as they walked.

"No. You are not allowed to drive."

"I can't drive, I can't dance. Please, is there anything else I can't do that you would like to let me know about?" She asked him and turned to him. Suddenly lips were on hers and she froze. His eyes were closed and hers began to close. He pulled back, and she wished he hadn't her eyes were half-lidded and she could still feels the soft lips on hers.

"You are not allowed to kiss anyone like that except for me." He told her and turned back around and continued walking. Gwen, who was in his arms still, stared at him like a foreign object.

"You… and mommy…. Can I have a kiss?" She asked and puckered up. He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back Gwen was pouting. Lena's face was a beet red and a doctor they passed even asked her if she was feeling okay. When they reached the front door, Lena exited first and was greeted with a pair of boobs slammed into her face. She heard a woman crying her name and Lena tried her hardest to get out of the cleavage but had no luck.

"OH LENA! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" The woman, Roxie, cried.

"Mom… can you let go?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by the two melons she was between. Her mom released her and looked at her with a worried expression. Her green eyes which Lena had inherited looked down at her and her blond hair looked un-brushed.

"Lena." A male voice behind her mom said. There behind her stood Joseph, her blond hair, blue eyed father. Lena looked up into his face and emerald clashed with sapphire. Her eyes glared at him and he met her intensity. Her mother looked between the two as did the host club. Lena was the first one to break into a huge smile. Gwen squealed and ran at the man after she had jumped from Kyouya's arms. She tackled her grandfather's leg and he directed his attention to her. A smile appeared on his face and he picked up Gwen. The host club took that as an okay to relax. The twins were able to get a hold of Lena before Haruhi could. Haruhi glared at them and got in between them, hugging Lena.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again." She growled at Lena and the blond smiled.

"Yes ma'am." She winked at her and was suddenly tackled by Tamaki and Honey with the other three still holding on to her. She smiled at them and hugged them as best as she could with one arm.

* * *

Lena sat in her apartment with her mother and father. Gwen was asleep in her room and the entire house was quiet. Lena looked between her mother and father who were staring at her.

"Lena, you need to come back to the states." Her father told her and she froze.

"What? Why? You said I coul-"

"Let your father finish." Her mother snapped at her and Lena grew quiet again.

"You only need to stay in the states for the court dates. We are pressing charges again against Steve again. As soon as it is finished, you will be able to come back here and do… whatever it is you do here." He looked around the apartment. "Everything here is so small and tastes so weird. I don't why you want to stay here." He shook his head and Lena blushed and looked away slightly. A gasp came from her mother.

"WHO IS IT?" She exclaimed and a hand was put over her mouth. Her father glared at Lena again.

"Yes, Lena. Who is it?" He asked. "Was it one of those boys who were waiting with us?" Her face turned ever redder. She nodded and her mother squealed.

"Oh which one is it? Is it the tall blond? Oh he was just a doll." She winked and Lena shook her head.

"It's Kyouya. The black haired boy with glasses." Her face was a tomato at that point.

"Kyo is so nice Nanna!" A small voice squealed. "He's smart and he said I could be as smart as him one day, and he built a sand castle with me and he… he… he… KISSED MOMMY!" She blurted out and quickly ran back into her room to block out the hurricane she had just initiated.

"WHAT?" Her mother exclaimed and jumped up. "I HAVEN'T EVEN APPROVED OF HIM YET!" She pointed at her husband. "WE MUST FIND HIM!" She screeched and Joseph just rolled his eyes.

"Roxie, will you please calm down." He asked and turned back to Lena. "You. Will do nothing more than that with him until you are married." He ordered her. She nodded as he sighed. "What am I going to do with you Lena?" He stood up and Lena did too. She walked them to the door and bid them goodbye. After taking a seat on the floor, Lena leaned against the wall. Steve would finally be gone as soon as the court was over. But who knew how long that would take.

* * *

Lena walked through the school doors, in her dress and a white cast on her arm. She strode through the halls and looked around. Her mom had dropped her off while her dad took care of Gwen for the day. She was had a week left at the school and then she would be gone. Her feet guided her around the school until she reached her class. She opened the door and found the class full of students who were chatting away. She spotted her seat and sat down in it. Behind her a tall blond poked at her head She turned and looked at him. He gave her a wide smile, which she returned. She noticed though that Kyouya was missing. She frowned slightly and glanced over at the seat.

"Hey Tamaki, where's Kyouya?" She turned to him and he shrugged.

"He said he had to go and get something. He didn't say what though. He'll be here for class though." He said and the black haired boy chose to make his appearance then. He walked over to his desk and sat down. His face was contorted with frustration and happiness. She touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" He glanced at her and nodded as if not trusting his voice. She frowned, but nodded. If he wasn't ready then she would wait for him to tell her. They sat through the entire class day and even during the club. She stalked into the kitchen and slammed a counter closed after grabbing a new towel. Her eyes glared at everything in the kitchen. Why was he avoiding her like this? Did she do something wrong? She let out a loud sigh and pulled out an apple from the basket in the corner of the counter. She bit into it and heard the door open. She turned, halfway into the bite and saw the twins. They both had smirks on their faces and she glared.

"Wha?" She asked with a mouthful of apple.

"We need you!" They exclaimed and began to pull her out of the kitchen.

"No!" She exclaimed as they yanked on her.

The entire time Kyouya was over at his table typing away at his computer, not wanting to get involved. Lena escaped the twins and appeared behind Kyouya.

"Hey, Kyouya?" She poked his side as she knelt behind him to hide.

"Hm?" He asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Are you ang-"

"Found you!" The twins exclaimed and ran off with her before she could finish her sentence. She was thrown into a dressing room and in front of her was a beautiful light blue dress. The top part was corset like and then it flared out like a waterfall towards the bottom and there was a slit on the right side of the dress that reached the middle of her thigh. The shoes were a silver color, which matched the jewelry that went with the dress. She put them on and then walked out slowly. She was attacked by the twins again and thrown into another room where Hikaru began to style her hair and Kaoru pasted on her makeup. She was pushed out of the room and into the club area and all of the customers stared.

"Lena-chan you look so cute!" and other complements surrounded her. The twins came up next to her.

"Next week, we will be doing makeovers for those who are willing to pay. You too can look as beautiful as Lena." They displayed her like a trophy and she looked over to Kyouya to see his reaction. He wasn't even looking at her. There was a huff next to her. He saw Kaoru looking at Hikaru who then smirked.

"Fine then." Hikaru whispered.

"And the customer who looks the most beautiful, will get a kiss from The King!" Kaoru exclaimed as Hikaru threw the once again human Tamaki at Lena after whispering something in his ear. He stopped right in front of her and then put a hand on her waist. He tilted her chin up, and his face moved closer to hers. Her expression was of pure terror, but she was frozen on the spot. His lips almost touched hers when suddenly a black notebook came in between them. Lena looked at the person who came between them and saw Kyouya. He grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Tamaki. He threw a glare at the blond boy who cowered in fear then dragged Lena out of the room. She stumbled on her feet and looked at Kyouya. His face was emotionless and he drug her into the dance studio. He let her go in the room and closed the door behind them. No one else was in the room except for them. She watched his face go through a series of emotions and walked up to him. He stared at her and quickly pulled him to her. Her heart skipped a beat as his arms held her there. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and she frowned.

"Kyouya what's wrong?" She asked and he held her tighter.

"This is all your fault." He whispered harshly. Lena's brain went into panic mode and she shook her head.

"What's my fault? Did I do something wrong? And why didn't you tell me before? You can't keep things like this from me if this is supposed t-" she was cut off by a kiss and she felt herself melt in his arms.

"When I'm around you all I can think of is you, your voice, your eyes, your lips. You distract me from my work and I can never get you out of my head. You need to stop doing that." While he was talking to her, Lena's face colored to a bright red. She tried to look away from embarrassment, but his hand shot out and held her chin softly. Her eyes went to his and he moved closer. Her breath moved across her lips and there was a loud bang from the door being kicked open.

"Mommy! Don't be angr-…. Ah…" As soon as Kyouya began to turn his head to glare at Tamaki, Lena turned his head back to her and kissed him. His eyes were wide and Tamaki was frozen at the door with the twins behind him. Lena pulled back slowly and then glared at the three at the door. They ran off quickly and she returned her attention to Kyouya.

"Well how do you feel now?" She asked him and he pushed his glasses up.

"Content." He smirked. He leaned in for another kiss but she put a finger on his lips.

"We need to go back to the club." She reminded him. He moved her hand off of his lips and planted a kiss on hers. She let out a small squeak as he moved forward making her back into the wall. His body was pressed against hers and she let out a small noise, which only encouraged him. His hands traveled up and down her waist as if trying to memorize her figure. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. He straightened up and fixed his uniform then pushed up his glasses.

"Every time you distract me I will kiss you just like I did there. I feel quite pleasant now." He told her with a smile.

"Wait... what?" She blanked. "Oh... I guess that's okay." She gave him a smile. They walked back to the club and Lena began to hand out the drinks and snacks once more. She held out a plate with a cake on it for Honey to take and once he took it she felt someone grab her upper arm. She turned and her lips met Kyouya's. Gasps were heard from the girls and the room went silent. He released her and her face was about the color of a stop light. She looked up at him and he smirked.

"You look beautiful." He told her softly and the room erupted in squeals.

"You never said during the club!" She exclaimed and stomped her foot having a small tantrum.

"You seemed like you enjoyed it so I don't see a problem." He shrugged and walked back to his desk as she returned to the kitchen. She closed the door and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"He said I was beautiful." She mumbled to herself and let out a girlish giggle. The door opened and Haruhi stuck her head in. They stared at each other and Haruhi smirked.

"You were just giggling to yourself weren't you?"

"N-no." Lena looked away and Haruhi's smirk turned into a smile.

"Hurry Lena! We need more tea!" The twins called to her from their table and said girl smiled. She quickly brought out another tray of tea for the twins and then returned to her kitchen. Her mind went to the fact that she would be leaving on Sunday and her good mood disappeared. She shook her head and put a smile on her face. She would make sure that they would expect nothing. Besides she would be back soon… right?

* * *

The next few school days went by like normal, well as normal as they could be with Kyouya kissing her at random throughout the entire school and club day, until Thursday rolled around. Lena had barely paid attention to what was going on that day during the club and was busy with the activities that she had gotten a mess all over her clothes. Thank goodness it was the cosplay outfit, but still it was dirty none the less. That day she was helping the girls cook some snacks for the club members of their choice, and some of those girls have never stepped inside a kitchen before. She ushered the last of the girls out while Haruhi went into the changing room. Lena closed the entry doors and then went to the changing rooms. She went into the same room as Haruhi and whined softly.

"Haruhi, I can't get the zipper, can you?" She asked and struggled to get the zipper. The other girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, here let me." She unzipped the dirtied outfit and Lena just let it fall. She thanked Haruhi then began to put on her school outfit. "It that a new bra?" The brunette asked and pointed to what the girl was wearing. Lena looked down and nodded.

"It is! I got it on this amazing sale! Two for ten! Such a good deal!" She exclaimed and showed off the new black lace bra. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of thigh high black fishnet leggings. Haruhi pointed to those as well and Lena nodded. "They were having a sale Haruhi, you know I cant resist sales." She told her and put one leg on a chair and pulled the first legging up. As soon as that one was on, she switched legs and began to pull that one up as Haruhi took off her shirt. The door opened at that moment and a red haired man was staring at the two women. Lena who didn't notice him at first, finished pulling up the rest of the legging and looked up into the mirror. At seeing the man she let out an ear splitting shriek and threw the chair at him as Haruhi just uttered an 'Ah.' Lena slammed the door in his face as she saw the other club members rushed over. Kyouya's eyes locked with hers and she felt a blush run over her face before the door closed completely. She turned around to Haruhi with watery eyes.

"Haurhi, we were peeked on by a random guy!" She hugged the girl, still barely dressed and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Get dress Lena, it's not going to kill you. At least Kyouya saw you." At that sentence Lena's face turned an even brighter red that it was before.

"Haruhi you tease!" She poked the girl's side making her jump.

They walked out of the changing room, all dressed and perfect. Lena's eyes glared daggers at the red haired man. He was going to die if he told anyone that Haruhi was a girl. Haruhi bent down and asked him to keep it a secret and she saw the blush cross his face and she let out a low growl at him. He looked up at her and met her glare. His eyes looked up slightly and they filled with fear. Lena looked behind her and saw Kyouya standing behind her smiling at the man, but there was something evil about it. She smiled and went on her toes. She planted a small kiss on his lips, which broke his evil demeanor. She turned back to the red head and held Kyouya's hand behind her back. The red haired man agreed to not tell anyone and with that they all began to trickle out of the room until Kyouya, Haruhi and Lena were the last there.

"Haruhi, I'll meet you at the car." Lena told her and the brunette nodded. Lena strode over to Kyouya who was typing away at her computer and she leaned over him and rested her chin on the top of his head.

"Yes?" He asked and continued to type.

"Lets spend Saturday together." She told him and he paused in his typing. He moved so she had to stop leaning on him and he was staring at her.

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to do Lena. You know that." He told her and she sighed.

"Yeah I know." She frowned. Kyouya stared at her then picked up her hand and kissed it softly. Her eyes widened and felt him smile against her skin.

"I'll make time for my princess." He told her and she blushed immensely.

"Stop acting like a gentleman sir. We both know you aren't one." She told him and he stood up quickly trapping her between him and the table.

"I know." He said and before she could say anything, his lips covered hers. His hands that were on the table moved up her body, one resting on her hips and the other behind her neck, tangled in her hair. Lena's arms moved up and wrapped themselves around his neck as his lips moved their connection from her lips to her neck.

She let out a soft moan as his lowest hand moved her closer to him. Her noises made him slowly loose control of what he was doing. His kisses began to turn into nips at her neck. Lena's body burned where he touched her and her short gasps of breath seemed to only motivate him to continue. His mouth returned to hers and his tongue was in her in a matter of seconds. She let out a loud moan as her's tangled with his. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled away for a few seconds before attacking her again.

They were lost in the moment until they heard the door open. Tamaki gaped and pointed at them and their position. Some how they had moved to the couch and Lena's bra was on the floor. They both blinked and looked at each other.

"How did you take off my bra?" She asked as Tamaki began to dissolve into thin air.

"I have my ways." He told her and she smirked.

"You had no idea what you were doing did you?" She was answered with another kiss.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, please review :D Makes me smile! And when I smile, you get updates :D**

**Peace Out^.~**


End file.
